Unspeakable Secret
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: Pertemuannya dengan Luhan yang diatur Tuhan membuat Sehun memiliki rahasia tak terungkapkan. Diposisikan pada kenyataan jika dia mencintai wanita itu membuat Sehun melupakan jika dia telah memiliki sosok wanita yang selalu menungguinya pulang setiap malam. Sebuah penghianatan, akankah berujung penuh kebahagiaan? HunHan/GS/T/RnR/Typo
1. Chapter 1

**-Unspeakable Secret-**

 **Baby Aery HHS**

 **HunHan**

 **GS**

.

.

.

.

Hidupku bahagia, hidupku normal, hidupku menyenangkan.. Setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan sebelum usiaku menginjak dua belas tahun. Semuanya baik dan mungkin akan menjadi baik hingga sekarang aku menginjak usia dua puluh lima tahun jika saja kejadian malam itu tidak pernah terjadi.. Bagai tikungan tajam disebuah jalan, kehidupan berubah deratis menjadi seperti di neraka dalam satu malam. Sekarang hidupku terasa sepi, hidupku hanya seperti setangkai bunga layu yang tengah menunggu waktu untuk Tuhan mematahkan tangkainya. Duniaku suram, duniaku hanya seperti sepetak kamar dengan dua jendela dan satu pintu yang tidak akan bisa aku buka.

"Luhan!"

"Ya.."

Sesosok wanita bermata sipit itu mendengus kesal, saat panggilannya baru mendapatkan sahutan dari sahabatnya. Wanita cantik, dengan tubuh mungil itu mengambil tempat kosong disebelahan sahabatnya yang ia panggil Luhan. "Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi."

Luhan, gadis muda yang memiliki wajah rupawan, mata rusa yang berkilauan dengan rambut panjang tergerai itu, menutup buku bersampul pink miliknya, dan menoleh kepada Baekhyun, si wanita cantik yang memiliki polesan eyeliner di atas mata bulan sabitnya. Sesosok wanita yang bukan hanya sekedar sahabat tetapi juga sosok penyemangat untuk dirinya. "Aku tidak mendengarnya, maaf." Luhan menjawab dengan senyuma kecil yang terlihat manis.

"Itulah kenapa aku selalu mengingatkan-mu untuk tidak melamun saat bekerja, nona Lu.."

Luhan terkekeh kecil, sama sekali tidak merasa kesal akan sindiran Baekhyun. "Aku tidak melamun nona Byun, dan sekarang masih jam makan siang.. belum waktunya kita untuk bekerja." Menjawab santai akan sindiran Baekhyun yang Luhan anggap berlebihan. "Memang ada apa?"

Baekhyun memainkan kukunya yang berlukisan art, tanpa menatap wajah Luhan yang memperhatikannya penuh kebingungan. "Manager menyuruhmu mengantarkan pesanan."

Hembusan nafas malas terdengar keluar dari Luhan. "Aku benci restoran ini sejak membuka jasa pesanan."

Tawa renyah mengalun merdu dari Baekhyun saat mendapati raut wajah kesal Luhan. Memang restoran tempat mereka bekerja sudah membuka jasa pesan antar sejak beberapa bulan lalu, dan dampaknya berefek kepada para pelayan jika kulir yang bertugas mengantar belum kembali ke restoran. Sedikit bersyukur sebenarnya karena dirinya adalah asisten chef bukan seorang pelayan seperti Luhan. Membayangkan ia harus berkeliling menggunkan motor cukup membuat Baekhyun bergidig geli. Perawatannya mahal omong-omong.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, menepuk pudak Luhan pelan dan menunjukkan kepalan semangat yang ditujukan untuk sahabatnya. "Semangat!" Senyuman lebar yang Baekhyun perlihatkan membuat senyuman terukir pula di bibir merah Cherry Luhan. Baekhyun-lah satu-satunya yang ia miliki dan Luhan sangat mensyukuri akan keberadaan Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Saat Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu pantry satu helaan nafas kembali Luhan keluarkan. Hidupnya sangat berat, walaupun yang ia tanggung hanya dirinya sendiri tapi bekerja menjadi pelayaan bukanlah pekerjaan yang bisa mencukupi kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Tetapi hidup harus disyukuri bukan? Seberat apapun sebuah kehidupan, kita harus tetap mensyukurinya dan menjalaninya. Setidaknya ia tidak mati dimalam itu dan Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk mencari sebuah kebahagiaan walaupun Luhan tidak tahu apa kebahagiaan itu ada di dalam hidupnya.

"Antar pesanan ini dengan cepat."

Luhan mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat kepada sang manager. Walaupun lelah tapi ia harus mengerjakan apa yang disuruhkan jika ia ingin perutnya tidak menjerit kelaparan. Dengan enggan, Luhan berjalan menuju motor bebek yang akan mengantarkannya sampai tujuan. Menaruh dengan hati-hati pesanan makanan ke dalam kotak besar yang disediakan dibagian belakang.

"Luhan, kau melupakan kuncinya.."

Luhan menerima sebuah kunci motor yang disodorkan salah satu pelayan lainnya. Tanpa menunggu, Luhan pun menyalakan motor, bersiap untuk segera berangkat.

"Sehun.."

Dentuman kecil terasa memukul hati Luhan saat telinganya mendengar suara seseorang. Bukan! Bukan suara itu, tapi nama itu -Sehun.

Mata Luhan dengan gelisah melirik orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, mencoba mencari sosok seperti apa yang pria itu –berdiri tak jauh darinya, panggil. Tidak memperdulikan akan pekerjaannya, Luhan pun turun dari atas motor yang sudah ia duduki. Ia hanya ingin melihat, siapa yang memiliki nama persis seperti nama adiknya.

"Aku di sini!"

Luhan menoleh kepada pria jangkung yang sekali lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Mata rusa Luhan mengikuti kemana arah pandang pria itu, dan Luhan mendapati dunianya seperti diputar balik saat melihat sesosok pria lain berjalan mendekat menuju arahnya. Pria itu tinggi, berkulit putih, bermata sipit, berahang tegas dan memiliki rupa seperti yang dimiliki adiknya. Tidak ada perbedaan, Luhan bahkan merasa kalau ia tengah melihat adiknya sendiri sekarang. Kenapa ada sebuah kebetulan seperti ini?

"Sehun.."

"Ya.." Pria yang memiliki nama Sehun itu menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika Luhan tanpa sadar mengucap nama yang sudah sangat lama tidak keluar dari belah bibirnya.

Sehun mengamati Luhan yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sedikit terasa canggung memang, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak merasa risi dengan tatapan wanita yang ia tidak ketahui siapa.

"Sehun!" Pria jangkung itu kembali berseru, membuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada 'Park Chanyeol', salah satu teman dan juga rekan bisnisnya yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

Dengan enggan, Sehun melewati Luhan untuk menyambung langkahnya yang terhenti. Sempat dibuat bingung sebenarnya, kenapa wanita itu –Luhan- bisa mengetahui namanya? Namun Sehun hanya bersepekulasi kalau wanita itu tahu namanya berkat teriakan Chanyeol yang cukup kencang.

"Ayo, kita masuk.." Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun, memasuki restoran tempat dimana Luhan bekerja. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam terpaku ditempatnya.

Luhan masih belum yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mungkin ini hanya halusinasi, mungkin ini hanya mimpi, mungkin ini hanya.. Tapi Luhan sadar kalau ini adalah sebuah kenyataan ketika ia melihat senyuman Sehun dari balik kaca restoran. Bahkan senyuman itupun sama, senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tapi semenjak aku melihat senyuman itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku keluar dari sepetak dunia gelapku untuk meraih kebahagiaanku.. - Luhan.

.

.

"Luhan, letakan ini disana."

Luhan mengangguk patuh, dan segera mengambil vas bunga yang disodorkan kepada dirinya. Ia melupakan hari ini, hari dimana restoran tempatnya bekerja akan disewa semalaman penuh untuk pesta perayaan sebuah perusahaan. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dan sedikit memijat pundaknya yang terasa seperti memikul sebongkah batu besar. Badannya terasa remuk tapi Luhan cukup bersyukur karena semuanya selesai dijam yang sudah ditentukan.

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan ini.."

"Terimakasih.." Luhan membungkuk kepada manager restoran yang tengah membagikan seragam untuk para pelayan kenakan. Dengan jeli, Luhan membolak balik bungkus pakaian berwarna hitam itu dan berlalu untuk mengganti seragamnya sesuai apa yang diperintahkan.

.

.

"Kau cantik." Baekhyun menunjuk-kan dua jempolnya kepada Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Luhan mendecih geli, dan berlalu untuk sedikit memoles bedak di wajahnya yang memang sudah terlihat cantik seperti apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Pakaian itu sangat cocok denganmu.." Baekhyun bersander pada tembok, tepat menghadap Luhan dan memperhatikan Luhan yang tidak terlihat seperti seorang pelayaan. Bahkan semua orang bisa saja terkecoh akan kecantikan Luhan yang memang tidak bisa lagi diragukan.

Rambut panjang Luhan dicepol dengan beberapa anak rambut yang dibiarkan terurai. Tubuh langsing Luhan dibalut pas oleh balutan dress hitam sedikit ketat yang sengaja dibagi rata untuk semua pelayan, dan hanya dengan penampilan sesederhana ini, Luhan sudah dibuat sempurna hingga cukup memancing decak-kan kagum keluar dari belah bibir Baekhyun.

"Dress ini tetap dress pelayan, Baek.." Luhan tertawa kecil dan balik menatap Baekhyun yang mengenakan dress panjang ketat berwarna merah. Luhan cukup dibuat geli akan penampilan Baekhyun yang elegan, sangat jauh dari sifat yang Baekhyun miliki.

"Aku tau apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, Lu.." Baekhyun berlalu melewati Luhan. "Aku berpenampilan seperti ini karena mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan pangeran impian-ku malam ini." Berbalik menatap Luhan dan menunjuk Luhan menggunakan jarinya. "Jadi jangan coba-coba menertawakan-ku."

Luhan mengangguk patuh dengan raut wajah menahan tawa. Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan segera keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang larut dalam tawa gelinya.

Berbicara tentang pangeran, Luhan pun tengah menunggu kemunculan pria itu lagi. Sejak hari itu, ia tidak pernah kembali bertemu Sehun dan Luhan sedikit merasa sedih akan hal ini. Ia baru merasakan perasaan tertaik pada seorang pria dan Luhan tidak tahu kalau ini akan bisa berpengerauh pada moodnya yang terasa buruk akhir-akhir ini.

Luhan sedikit merapikan kembali penampilannya di depan cermin. Ia tidak boleh terlihat buruk dalam segi apapun malam ini, karena pesta ini adalah pesta penting. "Semangat, Lu!" Tersenyum lebar dan menyusul Baekhyun untuk keluar.

.

.

Pesta dimulai, dan suasana mulai riuh akan tamu-tamu yang mulai berdatangan. Semua pelayan tampak berlalu lalang membawa hidangan untuk disajikan atau sekedar minuman untuk ditawarkan. Luhan tersenyum sembari menaruh beberapa makanan di atas meja yang disinggahi dua pria muda berwajah tampan. Luhan cukup dibuat canggung saat salah satu dari mereka terus menatapinya dengan serius.

"Namaku, Park Chanyeol.."

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai tanggapan.

"Jangan membuatnya takut Park! Kenalkan namaku, Kim jongin."

Chanyeol menatap sinis kepada Jongin yang juga melancarkan aksinya untuk menggoda pelayaan yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Oh tentu! Pria normal mana yang tidak tertarik pada wanita secantik Luhan? Chanyeol bahkan berpikir, kalau mungkin saja Luhan adalah putri kerajaan yang menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa.

"Kami bukan pria berhidung belang, kami hanya ingin berkenalan dengamu.." Jongin menjelaskan dengan senyuman yang ia buat semenawan mungkin, saat ia melihat kilat ketidaknyamanan di mata Luhan.

Dengan ragu, Luhan membalas senyuman Jongin. "Namaku, Luhan.. silakan nikmati hidangan yang sudah kami siapkan." Luhan membungkuk kepada Jongin dan Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin terlalu lama untuk berada disini.

"Jadi namamu adalah, Luhan?"

Luhan membeku, kakinya terasa menempel pada lantai yang ia pijak saat mendengar suara itu. Walaupun ia baru mendengarnya satu kali, tapi Luhan sudah cukup hafal dengan suara ini. Bergerak bagai robot dengan dentuman hati yang menggebu, Luhan kembali menegak-kan tubuhnya, dan benar saja, dia ada disana. Sehun berada tepat didepannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Chanyeol menatap heran kepada Sehun yang terus tersenyum mengamati Luhan. Mata bulatnya pun tak lepas dari Luhan yang mebatu seperti terkena sihir.

"Tidak, aku hanya sempat melihatnya beberapa hari lalu.." Sehun semakin menyunggingkan senyumannya, tanpa ragu Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Luhan. "Namaku Sehun.."

Sudah Chanyeol jelaskan bukan, jika Luhan membatu seperti terkena sihir. Melihat Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk dirinya, membuat Luhan semakin tidak sanggup bernafas dengan baik. Luhan kembali mumbungkuk. "Saya permisi.." Berbicara cukup pelan, dan berlalu dari hadapan tiga pria yang terus memperhatikannya.

Suara kekehan kecil terdengar saat Sehun merasa geli akan dirinya sendiri yang mendapat penolakan dari seorang pelayan.

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

Sehun mengambil tempat di kursi yang masih kosong. Duduk tepat berada di tengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Sepertinya seperti itu.." Menjawab kalem akan pertanyaan yang Jongin ajukan.

"Ingat istrimu di rumah, tuan Oh." Jongin berucap sinis saat melihat Sehun mengatakan kalimat yang seharusnya tidak Sehun ucapkan dengan begitu santainya.

"Aku selalu mengingatnya, jangan hawatir.." Sehun menanggapi sindiran Jongin dengan senyuman kecil.

.

.

Malam mulai larut menjelang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam disaat Luhan keluar dari restoran untuk pulang. Dalam perjalanan, Luhan terus memijat pundaknya atau sekedar merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Lembur adalah salah satu hal yang tidak Luhan sukai di dunia ini tapi sialnya ia tetap harus mengerjekannya tanpa bisa membantah.

"Mau aku antar?"

"ASTAGA, KAU!" Luhan seketika membekap mulutnya saat tanpa sengaja berteriak di depan Sehun yang hanya tengah tersenyum, berdehem canggung ketika ia sadar akan kesalahannya dan membungkuk beberapa kali kepada Sehun. "Maafkan atas ketidak sopananku tuan.. aku hanya terkejut." Suara Luhan terdengar sedikit pelan diakhir katanya. Ia merasa malu sekaligus bingung akan kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah mengejutkanmu.." Sehun kembali menunjukkan senyum tipisnya dan lagi-lagi senyuman Sehun seakan mampu membuat Luhan tidak sanggup bernafas.

Tidak ingin terlihat lebih memalukan karena mungkin saja ia bisa pingsan di depan Sehun, Luhan pun cepat-cepat membungkuk dan segera mengambil langkah pergi tanpa memperdulikan pria di hadapannya. Sehun tertawa geli melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat kentara tengah dilanda gugup. Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah dengan santai, mengejar langkah Luhan yang terlihat sangat terburu-buru.

"Apa rumahmu jauh?"

Luhan mengulum bibirnya dengan gelisah. Seingatnya ia sudah melangkah dengan cepat, tapi kenapa Sehun sudah berhasil mengejar langkahnya? Bodoh! Kaki pendek. Luhan merutuk di dalam hati. "Tidak terlalu jauh, saya bisa pulang sendiri.."

"Jangan seformal itu.." Sehun tanpa segan menarik tangan Luhan, membuat langkah Luhan terhenti. "Kau bukan bawahanku dan aku bukan atasanmu.. bersikap biasa itu terasa lebih nyaman."

"Tidak mungkin seperti itu, bagaimanapun kau-" Decakkan kesal meluncur dari belah bibir Luhan karena dia salah berbicara. Mata rusanya melirik kepada Sehun dengan umpatan yang ia tujukkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau terdengar lebih nyaman dibandingkan anda.." Sehun terkekeh lucu. Tanpa Sehun tau kalau Luhan merasa seperti ingin menggali kuburan untuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah bersikap bodoh.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku.. saya permisi tuan."

"Biar aku mengantarmu.." Sehun tetepa kekeh dengan tujuan awalnya untuk mengantar Luhan pulang. Ia sendiri bingung dengan tindakkannya, tapi Sehun berpikir ini hanya sebuah perasaan nurani yang wajar muncul kepada semua pria saat melihat seorang wanita pulang sendirian dijam selarut ini.

"Terimakasih tuan, tapi saya benar-benar bisa pulang sen-"

"Sekarang sudah larut malam.. sangat bahaya untuk seorang gadis sepertimu pulang sendirian, dan aku bukan type pria yang tega melihat gadis secantikmu berjalan seorang diri di trotoar. Lagipula apa yang bibirmu ucapkan tidak sama dengan apa yang tubuhmu tunjukkan. Kau merasa lelah bukan? Aku melihatmu banyak melakukan ini saat pesta berlangsung." Sehun menyela ucapan Luhan dan menunjukkan gerakan memijat pundak di hadapan Luhan, mengulang apa yang Luhan lakukan.

Luhan terdiam, otaknya mulai berputar mencari kemungkinan apa yang Sehun lakukan saat di pesta. Apa itu berarti Sehun memperhatikannya? Oh, jangan berpikir macam-macam Luhan, itu tidak mungkin! Tapi kenapa ia bisa tahu?

"Jangan melamun.. ayo, mobilku ada disana."

Luhan tersadar dari segala pemikirannya. Tanpa bisa menolak lagi karena yang Sehun ucapkan memanglah benar, Luhan pun mengikuti Sehun.

Di dalam mobil suasana terasa canggung dan hening. Luhan mulai merasa kalau cara ini memang bisa sedikit membantu tubuhnya yang terasa lelah, tapi tidak dengan jantungnya yang mungkin bisa saja melompat keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kau cukup menunjukkan arah jalannya.."

Luhan mengangguk, tanpa berniat menoleh kepada Sehun yang duduk di kursi kemudi. "Belok kanan.."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dan menuruti apa yang Luhan ucapkan.

Laju mobil yang Sehun kendarai mulai melamban. Putaran roda besar itu berhenti, tepat di depan rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup kecil. Tapi dilihat dari luar pun Sehun sudah cukup tau kalau Luhan merawat rumahnya dengan baik.

"Terimakasih tuan.." Luhan membungkuk dari luar mobil.

"Tidak perlu sungkan.. istirahatlah dengan baik.. aku pegi."

Luhan cukup dibuat tersipu akan ucapan Sehun. Ini gila, kakinya bahkan begetar dalam sekejap saat mobil Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya. Seulas senyuman lebar yang sudah sejak tadi ia tahan terukir. Dengan sorakan girang Luhan memasuki kediamannya. Luhan merasa seperti mendapatkan hadiah jika mengingat kalau ia pulang diantar Sehun. Ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Astaga! Luhan bahkan masih bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana senyuman Sehun.

"Apa mungkin aku mencintainya?" Luhan memeluk erat boneka rusanya saat dia sudah duduk di atas ranjang kecilnya, membayangkan kalau yang ia peluk adalah Sehun. Dia kini tengah menerka apa yang sedang hatinya rasakan dan perasaan suka terhadap Sehun memang bersemanyam di sana, itu tidak bisa Luhan pungkiri walau mereka bahkan baru bertemu dua kali ini. Tapi entahlah, ada sesuatu di diri Sehun yang membuatnya tertarik dan sejujurnya wanita mana yang tidak akan tertarik kepada pria seperti Sehun? Luhan rasa seorang putri kerajaanpun akan jatuh berlutut memuja Sehun. Tapi bagaimana dengan dia yang hanya seorang pelayan? Apa dia memiliki kemungkinan untuk memiliki Sehun? "Apa menurutmu Sehun mencintaiku?" Luhan memukul kepala boneka rusanya dengan pelan. Mendecih geli saat sadar kalau ia bertanya pada benda mati.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Apa ada yang membuatmu senang?"

Sehun menoleh kepada sesosok wanita bertubuh mungil yang duduk bersander di kepala ranjang milik mereka. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak menatap Sehun, mata bulat besarnya terfokus pada buku yang tengah ia pegang.

"Tidak ada.." Sehun menjawab kalem, dan melepaskan kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Wanita itu 'Kyungsoo' yang tidak lain adalah istri Sehun, beranjak dari atas ranjang dan mengambil alih kegiatan Sehun yang tengah mengkancing piyamanya. "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang.."

"Benarkah?" Sehun terkekeh dan kembali mengingat apa yang ia lakukan hari ini. "Tapi aku tidak menemukan maksud dari ucapanmu, Soo.."

"Mungkin kau hanya tidak menyadarinya.. tapi raut wajahmu menunjukkannya, Sehun."

Gedikkan acuh adalah jawaban yang Kyungsoo dapatkan. "Sudahlah.. ayo, kita tidur." Sehun tersenyum tipis, mencium kening Kyungsoo sekilas dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Senyuman itu terukir di bibir suaminya, dan Kyungsoo mulai menerka apa penyebab dari senyuman itu. Tiga tahun menikah bukanlah waktu yang singkat, ia sudah cukup paham dengan kebiasaan apa yang suaminya miliki. Sehun bukanlah orang yang akan dengan mudah menunjukkan senyumannya jika memang tidak ada hal yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa senang. Bukan hal besar memang, itu hanya senyuman dan Kyungsoo tidaklah harus ambil pusing tentang hal itu. Tapi ia hanya merasa iri, merasa iri dengan apapun yang sudah membuat suaminya tersenyum.

.

.

"Menunggu Sehun-mu lagi?" Baekhyun dengan jahil menyenggol bahu Luhan yang tengah berdiri menatap keluar melalui jendela restoran.

Luhan mendecih, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk melap meja yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa dia akan datang lagi, Baek?"

"Tentu, Lu! Kalian pasti akan kembali bertemu.."

"Ini sudah satu minggu lebih, dan aku mulai putus asa.. aku bodoh! Seharunya aku tidak jatuh cinta pada pria yang bahkan tidak bisa aku temui ataupun hubungi.." Suara Luhan tidak jauh berbeda dengan gerak tubuh Luhan. Sama-sama terdengar dan terlihat lunglai, tidak bertenaga seperti seekor rusa yang sudah tidak diberi makan berbulan-bulan.

Baekhyun mendecak miris. "Karena itu, jika kalian kembali bertemu.. mintalah nomor telponnya.."

"Tidak jatuh pingsan pun aku sudah sangat bersyukur, Baek.." Luhan tertawa kecil. Sedikit merasa konyol dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Bertindaklah agresif jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan."

"Maksudmu?" Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap serius kepada Baekhyun. Ia memang membutuhkan saran dan Luhan pikir Baekhyun adalah konsultan yang tepat.

"Jangan bersiakp malu, buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin jika sedang bersamanya.. jangan canggung apa lagi gugup. Itu no, no, no, no! Karena itu bisa merusak kepercayaan dirimu sendiri Luhan.. iya-kan apapun yang Sehun inginkan, termasuk jika ia memintamu untuk bercin, YAK! KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL KEPALAKU!" Baekhyun berteriak tidak terima kepada Luhan yang tiba-tiba memukul belakang kepalanya cukup keras.

Luhan mendesis dan kembali ingin melayangkan pukulan kepada Baekhyun, jika saja Baekhyun tidak mendelik dengan sangar. "Jangan berkata memalukan, Baekhyun!"

"Iiiissshhh! Sehun pun pasti akan mengajakmu tidur bersama jika kalian benar-benar sudah menjadi kekasih. Kau pikir kau hidup dijaman apa nona Lu?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan tidak kalah ketusnya, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah bergidik seorang diri.

Membayangkan ia bersetubuh dengan Sehun membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Luhan tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia mungkin melakukan hal itu bersama seorang pria, oh bukan berarti bersama seorang wanita, Luhan hanya merasa aneh jika ada pasangan yang melakuka 'itu' sebelum mereka menikah. "Otakku pasti sudah tercemar." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyusul langkah kaki Baekhyun.

.

.

"Selamat siang tuan."

Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis setaip kali para pegawainya menyapa dirinya dengan ramah. Kaki panjang Sehun terarah pada tempat parkir yang ada di dalam gedung perkantorannya. Ada meeting yang harus ia hadiri di luar kantor.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang." Sehun mematikan sambungan telponnya pada sang sekretaris yang sudah berada ditempat. Dengan cepat, Sehun melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan area perkantoran.

Jalanan kota Seoul terasa lenggang dijam santai seperti sekarang, hingga Sehun hanya menjalankan mobilnya dengan laju pelan. Terkesan santai dan tidak terburu-buru. Mata Sehun terfokus pada jalur jalan yang ia lewati, namun didetik berikutnya pandangan Sehun terkecoh pada sosok wanita yang tidak asing untuknya.

"Bukankah itu, Luhan?" Sehun tersenyum penuh minat saat melihat Luhan yang tidak jauh didepannya, tengah duduk berjongkok dibelakang antrian orang-orang yang berdiri untuk bisa membeli secup bubble tea. Wajah Luhan terlihat bosan dan itu menambah senyuman Sehun untuk menjadi semakin lebar.

.

.

Luhan memainkan ujung jemarinya diatas trotoar yang ia tempati. Mengukir asal untuk bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa bosan yang menyinggahi hatinya. Ia masih terbawa perasaan gundah karena belum kunjung bisa melihat Sehun, dan Luhan berpikir mungkin secup bubble tea bisa mengurasi perasaan kebas yang ia rasakan, tapi sialnya ia justru semakin dibuat gundah saat harus mengantri hanya untuk secup bubble tea. Mata Luhan melirik kesal pada anak-anak remaja yang berdiri berjejer didepannya, mencibir pelan sebelum kembali menghela nafas pasrah. Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh pagi dan dua jam lagi ia harus sudah ada di restoran, sia-sia perjuangannya jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan secup bubble tea yang ia inginkan.

"Bubble tea?"

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya dan berhasil dibuat terkejut hingga ia jatuh terduduk dengan mulut menganga. Mata rusa Luhan berkedip tidak percaya saat ia melihat Sehun tengah tersenyum dengan secup bubble tea di tangannya.

.

.

Sehun menyedot isi dari cup bubble tea yang ia pegang, dan Sehun tidak hanya mendapatkan rasa minuman yang enak tapi juga buliran-buliran kecil itu terasa menyenangkan saat meluncur memasuki tenggorokkannya. "Ini minuman kesukaanmu?" Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya. Mereka kini ada disebuah taman yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kedai tempat penjual bubble tea.

Luhan menghela nafas dengan pelan. Dadanya berdegup kencang tapi Luhan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak gugup dan menyamankan diri seperti apa yang Baekhyun sarankan. "Ya, ini minuman kesukanku.." Dia tersenyum tipis, dan kembali menyedot bubble tea miliknya. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, semata hanya untuk menepis rasa gugup yang tengah ia tahan.

"Aku baru mencicipinya dan aku rasa aku pun akan menyukainya.." Sehun terkekeh pelan, dan matanya mulai menatapi area sekitarnya. Sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi warna hijau dan juga bunga-bunga cantik yang dirawat dengan baik. "Kau tidak bekerja?" Tapi Sehun mendapati kalau Luhan jauhlah lebih cantik dari bunga-bunga yang terhampar di taman. Wajah teduh Luhan secara tidak langsung membuat Sehun merasa nyaman saat melihatnya.

"Masih ada waktu satu jam tiga puluh menit lagi.." Dengan sedikit keberanian, Luhan mencoba untuk menghadap pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali mengukir senyumannya. Apa berlebihan jika ia merasakan rasa senang saat ini? Tapi itulah yang ia rasakan. "Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.." Dan tanpa keraguan ia lontarkan itu di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tas tangan yang berada dipangkuannya. Rasanya dia ingin meledak saat mendengar Sehun berbicara seperti tadi. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku bahkan lebih merasa senang dibanding dirimu Sehun! Astaga, Luhan pikir ia harus memeriksakan diri pada dokter jiwa.

"Apa aku setampan itu?" Sehun terkekeh lucu saat melihat lagi raut wajah blank milik Luhan.

Sedikit salah tingkah, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, memutus kontak mata di antara mereka berdua. "Maaf.." Luhan kembali merutuk akan tingkah bodohnya. Sungguh ini memalukan!

"Aku suka melihatnya, tidak usah meminta maaf."

Luhan menyelipkan anak rambutnya pada sela telinga, dan kembali duduk dengan benar. Menghadap kedepan bukan menghadap pada Sehun.

"Saat awal kita bertemu kau menyebutkan namaku.."

"Ya?" Luhan menoleh dengan sendirinya saat Sehun membahas sesuatu yang Luhan anggap rawan.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang terdiam, terlihat seperti tengah berpikir.

Dengan ragu Luhan kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kedepan. "Sehun adalah nama adik-ku.. kau sangat mengingatkanku pada adik-ku.. bahkan wajah kalian pun terlihat sama. Aku hanya tidak sengaja mengucapkan namamu saat kau berjalan di depanku.." Luhan menjawab dengan selingan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan bisa berbohong.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Berapa usia adikmu?"

Ukiran senyuman itu semakin terulas dengan lebar. Luhan mengambil sebuah foto kecil dari dalam dompet miliknya dan menunjukkannya kepada Sehun. "Kami sodara kembar, dan usia kami sudah dua puluh lima tahun sekarang.."

Secara jeli, Sehun mengamati dua sosok yang tengah berdiri saling merangkul. Foto itu sudah sedikit buram karena di ambil saat si kembar masih berusia sepuluh tahun tapi Sehun masih bisa cukup menilai kalau sesosok laki-laki yang Luhan tunjuk di dalam foto itu memang terlihat sama dengan dirinya saat ia menginjak usia belasan. "Tapi usiaku sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun, itu artinya adikmu yang meniruku.."

Tawa Luhan mengalun dengan merdunya, hingga membuat senyuman muncul dengan sendirinya di bibir Sehun. Sehun menemukan susuatu yang baru, yaitu melodi indah dari tawa Luhan.

"Sepertinya begitu.." Luhan memasukkan kembali foto miliknya kedalam dompet.

"Luhan."

"Ya?" Luhan menoleh kembali pada Sehun dan mendapati raut wajah serius Sehun. Luhan membeku, berpikir kalau ia melakukan kesalahan. "Bodoh." Umpatan pelan Luhan tujukkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah berperilaku seperti Sehun adalah temannya. Semua ini karena saran Baekhyun yang ia terapkan dan parahnya lagi ia terlalu terbawa suasana sampai melupakan siapa dirinya. "Maaf tu-"

"Bekerjalah ditempatku."

"Hah?"

Sehun tersenyum saat 'lagi' disuguhkan wajah blank Luhan. Luhan itu menyenangkan, Luhan itu cantik, Luhan itu merdu, Luhan itu lucu dan Luhan itu indah. Sehun merasa gila sekarang karena menginginkan agar Luhan tetap berada disampingnya.

.

.

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, Luhan? Ambil kesempatan itu! Bukankah aku sudah bilang.. iya-kan semua keinginan Sehun!" Baekhyun berseru dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia merasa semangat saat Luhan menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sehun dan juga tawaran yang Sehun berikan kepada Luhan. "Bekerja menjadi asisten pria yang kau cintai itu adalah anugerah, Luhan! percaya padaku." Luhan menampik tangan Baekhyun yang memegangi dua bahunya dengan kuat, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun pun kembali menaruh tangannya di atas bahu Luhan. "Percaya padaku, Luhan! Tuhan memberkatimu.."

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah akan tingkah berlebihan Baekhyun. "Apa menurutmu itu keputusan yang baik?" Tapi tetap saja dia membutuhkan saran dari wanita ini.

"Tentu! Selain kau bisa lebih sering bertemu Sehun, bukankah kau akan mendapatkan uang yang lebih banyak? Jadi apa lagi? Ayo, buat surat pungunduran dirimu dan kita akan pergi berbelanja pakaian untumu.. kau harus selalu terlihat cantik di depan Sehun. Buat Sehun jatuh cinta padamu dan kau akan menjadi nyonya kaya, Lu."

"Baek!"

"Ok, lupakan bagian terakhir.. aku terlalu bersemangat!" Baekhyun berseru girang dan segera keluar dari pantry, meninggalkan Luhan yang sebenarnya masih belum terlalu yakin untuk mengikuti saran Baekhyun.

Tapi jika dipikir lagi, ini memang kesempatan emas yang hanya datang satu kali dan tidak boleh dilewatkan jika ia memang ingin menjadi kekasih Sehun. "Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan Lu?" Dengan bodoh, Luhan menoyor sendiri kepalanya saat pemikiran itu melintas di benaknya.

Satu kali lagi menimang, dan Luhan memutuskan tidak ada salahnya mengambil kesempatan yang sudah Sehun tawarkan. Hatinya dengan tiba-tiba berdetak kencang saat membayangkan kalau dia bisa terus melihat Sehun selama dua puluh empat jam. Luhan merasakan kalau mungkin ia bisa saja mimisan saat ini juga!

.

.

Dibawah sorotan matahari teduh dipagi hari, Luhan diam berdiri di depan gedung berlantai tiga dengan lebar yang terlalu malas Luhan perkirakan, yang akan menjadi tempat bekerjanya beberapa jam lagi. Satu helaan nafas Luhan keluarkan dan sedikit memperbaiki penampilannya agar terlihat medekati sempurna. Sebenarnya, Luhan merasa risi dengan apa yang ia kenakan. Kemeja berwarna pink muda yang dipadu rok span pendek juga hight heels yang lumayan tinggi! Berterimkasihlah kepada Baekhyun yang sudah memaksanya mengenakan pakaian seperti ini, sementara Luhan berpikir, apa yang ia kenakan bukan penampilan yang cocok dengan pekerjaannya yang mungkin harus berjalan mondar-mandir untuk mengikuti perintah Sehun.

Kaki jengjang Luhan mulai melangkah, memasuki perusahaan milik Sehun. Beberapa pasang mata pria, menatap penuh tertarik kepada Luhan yang memiliki wajah ayu dan tubuh semampai. Bisik-bisikan mulai terdengar, tentang siapa Luhan dan kenapa ada bidadari di dalam kantor mereka, namun Luhan hanya mengacuhkan dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja resepsionis.

"Kau yang bernama, Luhan?"

"Ya, namaku Luhan.." Dengan anggukan kecil, Luhan menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang wanita berambut pirang yang ia tanyai dimana letak ruangan Sehun.

"Tuan Sehun sudah menunggumu didalam ruangannya.. naiklah ke lantai tiga dan kau bisa melihat satu pintu besar ditempat yang paling ujung. Itu adalah ruangan tuan Sehun."

"Terimakasih.." Luhan mumbungkuk dan berjalan menuju lift dengan iringan lirikan dari para pria.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar menganggu. "Masuk.." Sehun menghentikannya kegiatannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dan seulas senyuman Sehun terukir begitu ia mendapati Luhan mamasuki ruangannya. Luhan terlihat cantik, sangat cantik dan juga sexy. "Aku senang karena kau menerima tawaranku.."

Luhan tersenyum canggung, dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kulit berbentuk bundar yang ada diseberang kursi kekuasaan Sehun. Mata rusa milik Luhan mengamati setiap inci isi ruangan Sehun dan Luhan menilai kalau Sehun memiliki selera yang bagus tentang interior.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap mulai bekerja hari ini, bukan?"

"Ya?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. "Oh, tentu tuan.." Tersenyum tipis saat sadar kemana arah pertanyaan Sehun.

"Pekerjaanmu hanya membantu apa yang aku suruhkah, jadi kau bisa mengambil tempat kosong yang ada didepan ruanganku.. aku akan menelpon jika membutuhkan sesuatu."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, dan menunjukkan senyuman simpulnya kepada Sehun hingga membuat dada Sehun terasa sesak karena terpesona akan kecantikan Luhan. Sehun berdehem kecil, mengambil pena miliknya yang tergeletak di meja dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. "Kau bisa keluar sekarang."

"Terimakasih tuan.." Luhan beranjak, membungkuk kepada Sehun dan berjalan keluar sesuai perintah Sehun.

Mata sipit Sehun sesekali melirik kepada Luhan yang berjalan dengan gemulai, dan Sehun mendapati kalau udara seperti memanas sekarang. Dengan gerakan risi, Sehun melonggarkan sampul dasinya dan menambah minus ac di dalam ruangannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana hari pertama mu bekerja, Lu?"

Luhan hampir menjerit terkejut karena kemunculan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saat ia membuka pintu kamar. "Kau membuatku ingin melompat, Baek!" Dengusan kesal Luhan berikan untuk Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum seperti seorang idiot. "Menyenangkan, tapi tidak ada yang sepecial.. kami hanya berbicara atau bertemu sekedar untuk pekerjaan."

"Eeeeyyy.. kau tidak sedang berharap bertemu Sehun untuk bercinta, bukan?"

"Baek!"

Baekhyun tergelak saat berhasil menggoda Luhan. Menjahili seseorang yang sedang terkena panah asmara dari sang cupid terasa lebih menyenangkan dibanding menjahili anak berusia tiga tahun sampai menangis. "Pelan-pelan Luhan.. toh sekarang kalian sudah bisa bertemu selama dua puluh empat jam."

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun tidak lepas dari Luhan yang tengah melepaskan sepatu high heels yang mereka beli beberapa hari lalu. "Tapi aku merasa tidak yakin dengan perasaan Sehun kepada ku, Baek."

"Tidak perlu pesimis Luhan! Sudah aku bilang, jadilah sosok yang agresif jika kau mencintai seseorang.. ini kesempatanmu, jangan sia-siakan." Baekhyun berucap dengan menggebu hingga membuat Luhan merasa geli.

Baekhyun begitu terlihat bersemangat jika membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun. "Terimakasih atas semua saranmu, Baek." Luhan tersenyum yang Baekhyun balas dengan anggukan beberapa kali.

.

.

"Bukankah selama ini tuan Sehun tidak pernah menggunakan seorang asisten untuk membantunya.."

"Benar, tuan Sehun hanya mengandalkan sekretaris Cha untuk membantunya.."

"Apa nyonya Kyungsoo tau tentang ini?"

Beberapa bisikkan dari sekerumpulan wanita yang terus memperhatikan Luhan, mengalun memasuki gendang telinga Luhan yang tengah berjalan untuk munuju lift. Dengan setenang mungkin, Luhan mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan tatapan sinis ataupun bisik-bisik dari para pegawai Sehun yang mungkin tidak menyukai dirinya. Namun, ada satu yang terasa menarik minat Luhan. "Kyungsoo.." Siapa itu Kyungsoo?

"Jangan dengarkan apapun yang orang-orang katakan tentangku.. bahkan lebih baik kau tidak bergaul dengan mereka. Mereka selalu membuat gossip yang aneh tentang ku.."

"Selamat pagi tuan.." Secara reflek, Luhan membungkuk kepada Sehun yang ia tidak tahu sejak kapan sudah berada disampingnya.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan kaki panjang Sehun melangkah memasuki lift disusul Luhan yang sebenarnya merasa sedikit enggan untuk berada di dalam lift hanya berdua bersama Sehun. Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa detik, sampai Luhan merasakan kalau ia tidak bisa menahan lidahnya yang terasa gatal ingin bertanya. "Maaf tuan, mungkin aku lancang jika bertanya seperti ini.. tapi apa boleh aku tahu, Kyungsoo itu siapa?"

Sehun cukup terkejut akan pertanyaan Luhan. Sehun bahkan merasa seperti lehernya tercekik secara tiba-tiba. Ia belum menyiapkan alibi untuk ini. "Dia.. mantan kekasihku." Berusaha tetap terlihat tenang, Sehun pun memberikan jawaban satu-satunya yang melintas di dalam benaknya. Tidak tau kenapa tapi Sehun tidak mau Luhan mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, setidaknya untuk sekarang. "Semua orang mengira kami masih berhubungan. Karena itu, aku menyarankanmu untuk tidak bergaul bersama mereka karena mereka selalu membuat gossip yang tidak-tidak tentangku.." Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan dan mendapati Luhan mengangguk. Cukup lega sebenarnya karena ia sudah berhasil melewati dan meyakinkan Luhan dengan ucapannya.

Ia tahu, ini salah. Ia sedang membohongi Luhan dan menutupi setatusnya dari Luhan. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat semuanya terjadi seperti yang tidak ia harapkan. Bermula hanya dari keinginannya untuk bisa mengenal lebih jauh tentang Luhan, tapi kini ia justru merasa ingin memiliki Luhan. Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas kerja yang ia bawa. Rasa sesak menghampirnya saat terbayang bagaimana reaksi Luhan jika tahu tentang yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengawasi Luhan selama dua puluh empat jam dari bibir-bibir yang tahu tentang setatus aslinya. Tapi, ia akan berusaha untuk mencegah Luhan mengetahuinya, sampai mungkin ia bisa mengambil keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengikat Luhan.

"Luhan, apa kau sibuk malam ini?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo, kita pergi berkencan.."

Mata rusa Luhan hampir melompat dari tengkoraknya begitu ia mendengar jelas apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Detak jantungnya bahkan Luhan rasakan berhenti bekerja dalam sekejap. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak menyangka. "Kau?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh malam.." Sehun tersenyum, mengusak rambut halus Luhan dan keluar dari lift yang sudah terbuka tanpa peduli akan jawaban apa yang Luhan ingin berikan. Ia yakin, kalau Luhan pun menyukai dirinya dan pasti tidak akan menolak ajakkannya. Wanita sepolos Luhan sangatlah mudah untuk dibaca.

Luhan masih membeku ditempatnya. Otaknya terasa lamban untuk memperoses apa yang Sehun ucapkan. "Nanti malam.. berkencan?" Bibir Luhan berucap tanpa suara. Menyadari dengan arti ajakkan Sehun, membuat pipi Luhan terasa seperti direbus dalam sekejap. Dengan bahagia, Luhan bersorak. Sekuat mungkin menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak berteriak kencang.

Ting!

"Oh, pintu lift-nya tertutup." Dan dengan tidak sabaran, Luhan menekan tombol 'Open' pada sisi kanan pintu lift yang sudah tertutup rapat.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Sehun?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun yang akan keluar dari pintu utama.

"Aku harus pergi, ada hal yang harus aku tangani."

"Tapi kau bahkan belum makan malam.."

"Aku akan makan di luar, dan mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit malam. Jadi jangan menungguku." Sehun tersenyum tipis, mengusak rambut lebat Kyungsoo dan segera melangkah menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di depan.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat melihat roda mobil Sehun mulai meninggalkan pelataran rumah mereka. Kyungsoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh walaupun sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang bukanlah hal yang patut dicurigai. Tapi entah, di dalam hatinya terasa seperti ada yang mengganjal.

.

.

"Kau terlihat cantik.."

Sebuah pujian kecil dari Sehun yang mampu membuat kaki Luhan terasa melemah. Luhan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Ia tengah mencoba untuk membuat dirinya terasa sedikit santai dan tidak tegang. "Termakasih tuan."

"Sehun.. panggil aku Sehun jika kita tengah berdua seperti ini."

Dengan ragu Luhan mengangguk, mengiya-kan perintah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis, tanpa canggung, Sehun menyelipkan jarinya diantara sela jari lentik milik Luhan. Keduanya berjalan dengan saling menggenggam tangan. Mereka kini berada di taman sekedar untuk melepas penat dan mencari udara sejuk kota Seoul.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum.." Luhan menggeleng sebagai pelengkap jawabannya.

"Bagaimana jika kit-"

"Oh! Itu bakso ikan. Ayo, kita beli.." Seruan Luhan mengintrupsi ucapan Sehun. Dengan antusias, Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk menuju kedai bakso ikan yang terletak tak jauh di depannya.

Sehun tertawa pelan. Luhan terlihat menggemaskan jika seperti ini.

"Bibi, aku minta tiga ya.." Tiga tusuk bakso ikan, Luhan ambil dari tempatnya yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat. Satu tusuknya ia berikan kepada Sehun dan dua tusuk lainnya ia pegang untuk dirinya sendiri. "Ah, enaknya.." Gumama dengan nada takjub terdengar mengalun dari bibir Luhan yang masih terisi gumpalan bakso ikan, seperti ini adalah pertama kalinya dia rasakan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, merasa senang saat melihat Luhan yang lahap tanpa malu apa lagi canggung saat memakan semua bakso ikan di tangannya. Mungkin berbeda dengan cara makan wanita yang pernah ia ajak kencan, Luhan terlihat lebih menarik.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Ini pertama kali untukku, dan aku akan mencobanya." Satu gigitan masuk, memenuhi rongga mulut Sehun.

Dengan cermat Luhan memperhatikan, ia takut kalau mungkin Sehun tidak menyukai salah satu makanan kegemarannya. "Bagimana, apa kua suka?"

"Tidak buruk, ini enak."

Luhan tersenyum senang seteh mendengar jawaban Sehun. Mengembil lagi satu tusuk dan memberikannya kepada Sehun. Sehun tartawa kecil yang juga diikuti Luhan. Keduanya larut dalam kebersamaan sederhana namun penuh kebahagiaan yang mereka jalin.

.

.

"Silakan dinikmati tuan." Dua pelayan membungkuk kepada Sehun dan juga Luhan setelah mereka menghidangkan makanan khas Italy yang Sehun pesan.

"Cepat dimakan, Lu."

"Ini terasa lucu. Biasanya aku yang melayani tapi sekarang aku yang dilayani."

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat mendengarkan gurauan Luhan. "Kau harus terbiasa dengan situasi ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mungkin ini bukan terakhir kalianya aku mengajakmu datang ke restoran."

Luhan terdiam. Ucapan Sehun sama sekali tidak menyinggung hati Luhan. Hanya saja, apa yang Sehun katakan seolah seperti menggambarkan dari mana mereka berdua berasal. Memalukan mungkin jika Luhan jujur mengatakan ini yang pertama untuknya makan di restoran mewah, sementara untuk Sehun mungkin ini adalah hal yang biasa seperti ia yang sering makan makanan yang dijual di pinggir jalan.

Sehun mendongak, begitu menyadari Luhan tidak menyentuh sama sekali makanan yang ia pesan. "Kenapa Lu? Apa kau tidak suka? Kau bisa memesan makanan lain.. apa mau aku pesankan?"

Sebuah gelengan Sehun dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Luhan mengambil garpu dan sendok yang terletak di atas meja, menatap sekilas sajian penuh aroma keju yang terhidang hangat didepannya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Sehun. "Aku merasa ingin tahu, kenapa kau mendekatiku sementara pria lain mungkin menjauhiku.. semua hal yang ada di dalam diri kita berbeda, dan aku hanya merasa penasaran tentang itu."

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum ia meraih tangan kanan Luhan dan menggenggamnnya dengan lembut. Tatapan Sehun terlihat serius, tatapan ini biasa Luhan lihat di kantor ketika Sehun tengah mengambil keputusan.

"Kau ingin tahu alasanku?"

Luhan sama sekali tidak menjawab. Toh Sehun pasti mengerti dengan jawabannya.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Ini FF sudah mendekam lama di PC. Awalnya buat dijadiin FF lomba tapi ga jadi lol dan ga tau kenapa semalam aku buka dan aku baca dan aku pikir mubazir kalo sampe ga di post jadi aku postlah cerita ini yang sebenernya udah aku tulis sampai 16k word dan aku bagi jadi beberapa chap walau belum sampai end sebenarnya. Tapi ini FF kilat yang mungkin ga akan lebih dari lima chap jadi Semoga kalian suka dan tertarik buat baca chap dua^^

Aku bakal seneng banget kalo ada yang bersedia meninggalkan review setelah baca jadi aku tunggu review kalian kalau emang minat ke next chap^^ Terima kasih!

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS^^ reader yang baik selalu review, ok? Dan Terima kasih banyak untuk Lollipopsehun yang udah bantu aku cari judul wkwkwkwk ketahuan ga jago cari judul. Pokoknya dukung FF author HunHan lainnya juga ya^^ Saranghae..


	2. Chapter 2

**-Unspeakable Secret-**

 **Baby Aery HHS**

 **HunHan**

 **GS**

.

.

.

-Preview-

"Silakan dinikmati tuan." Dua pelayan membungkuk kepada Sehun dan juga Luhan setelah mereka menghidangkan makanan khas Italy yang Sehun pesan.

"Cepat dimakan, Lu."

"Ini terasa lucu. Biasanya aku yang melayani tapi sekarang aku yang dilayani."

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat mendengarkan gurauan Luhan. "Kau harus terbiasa dengan situasi ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mungkin ini bukan terakhir kalianya aku mengajakmu datang ke restoran."

Luhan terdiam. Ucapan Sehun sama sekali tidak menyinggung hati Luhan. Hanya saja, apa yang Sehun katakan seolah seperti menggambarkan dari mana mereka berdua berasal. Memalukan mungkin jika Luhan jujur mengatakan ini yang pertama untuknya makan di restoran mewah, sementara untuk Sehun mungkin ini adalah hal yang biasa seperti ia yang sering makan makanan yang dijual di pinggir jalan.

Sehun mendongak, begitu menyadari Luhan tidak menyentuh sama sekali makanan yang ia pesan. "Kenapa Lu? Apa kau tidak suka? Kau bisa memesan makanan lain.. apa mau aku pesankan?"

Sebuah gelengan Sehun dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Luhan mengambil garpu dan sendok yang terletak di atas meja, menatap sekilas sajian penuh aroma keju yang terhidang hangat didepannya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Sehun. "Aku merasa ingin tahu, kenapa kau mendekatiku sementara pria lain mungkin menjauhiku.. semua hal yang ada di dalam diri kita berbeda, dan aku hanya merasa penasaran tentang itu."

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum ia meraih tangan kanan Luhan dan menggenggamnnya dengan lembut. Tatapan Sehun terlihat serius, tatapan ini biasa Luhan lihat di kantor ketika Sehun tengah mengambil keputusan.

"Kau ingin tahu alasanku?"

Luhan sama sekali tidak menjawab. Toh Sehun pasti mengerti dengan jawabannya.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih memikirkan ucapanku? Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, kau tidak usah banyak mengingatnya, Luhan."

Satu usakan lembut, Luhan rasakan mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Dengan senyuman tipis, Luhan menggeleng dan menatap Sehun yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. "Aku hanya terkejut dengan ucapanmu." Luhan berkata dengan diselingi perasaan ragu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Harusnya ia merasa senang bukan saat Sehun mengungkapkan sebuah kata yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan keluar dari belah bibir Sehun, tapi entah kenapa. Ada perasaan asing yang membuatnya tidak nyaman yang secara tidak langsung mengganggu dirinya.

"Tapi aku cukup merasa lega karena sudah mengungkapkannya kepadamu."

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Luhan, begitupun dengan langkah kaki Sehun. Mereka saling berhadapan dan juga saling menatap satu sama lain. Luhan terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia maju satu langkah dan berhambur dalam pelukkan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil, merengkuh pinggang Luhan untuk semakin merapat kepada dirinya. Keduanya sama sekali tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Mereka terlalu larut dalam buaian kenyamanan yang mereka rasakan.

"Apa kau mempekerjakanku karena ini? Aku dengar, kau tidak pernah menggunakan jasa asisten."

Kekehen kecil bisa Luhan dengar, dan anggukan yang sedikit mengenai puncak kepalanya membut Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. "Benar.. itu karena aku ingin kau terus berada di sampingku. Tapi aku harap kau pun bekerja dengan baik dan tidak hanya memakan gaji buta semata karena aku mencintimu.."

Luhan mendecak dan itu mengundang tawa lepas Sehun yang merasa senang karena sudah menggoda Luhan. Dengan gemas, Sehun menggigit hidung Luhan hingga membuat pipi Luhan memerah semerah tomat. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau dan kau sukai.. selama itu bukan meninggalkanku, aku akan mendukungmu.." Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu karena aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

"Aku harap begitu, Luhan." Karena Sehun yakin, mungkin Luhan tidak akan sudi lagi untuk melihatnya jika tahu ia sudah memiliki seorang istri yang selalu menungguinya pulang. Memikirkan hal semacam itu membuat Sehun merasa ketakutan sendiri hingga sulit bernafas. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan.

Luhan mengambil dua langkah mundur, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkan Sehun. "Terimakasih untuk malam ini.. pulanglah, sekarang sudah larut. Kau butuh istirahat untuk besok.."

"Aku akan pulang setelah kau masuk."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Luhan berbalik, setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Sehun. Berjalan dengan langkah kecil untuk menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Ia senang, sangat merasa senang karena mungkin hubungan mereka sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun pasti akan berteriak kencang jika mengetahui hal ini. Satu helaan nafas Luhan keluarkan, berusaha melegakan perasaannya yang masih sedikit terasa tidak enak.

"Luhan.."

"Ya?" Luhan berbalik, dan tepat saat itu juga ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel pada bibirnya. Mata rusanya mengerjab terkejut, dan hatinya terasa berdenyut menyenangkan saat merasakan lumatan kecil yang Sehun lakukan di bibir bawahnya. Perlahan, mata Luhan terpejam dan ikut melakukan seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan membuat tubuh Luhan benar-benar menempel padanya. Lumatan Sehun terasa semakin kuat dan sedikit membuat Luhan kualahan untuk mengimbangi. Lelehan saliva mengalir keluar dari celah bibir keduanya, hingga membuat ciuaman mereka terasa lebih hangat dan panas. Gairah Sehun terasa tersulut hanya dengan mencium bibir cherry Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan tautan mereka walaupun di awal Sehun tetap mengejar bibirnya yang basah, namun Luhan menahannya karena pasokkan udara di dalam paru-parunya terasa menipis dan hampir habis. Nafas Sehun pun masih terasa memburu saat menerpa pemukaan wajah Luhan. "Ini ciuman pertama untukku, dan aku tidak ingin ini menjadi ciuman terakhirku hanya karena aku kehabisan nafas."

Sehun tertawa kecil, menjauhkan diri dari Luhan dan menatap Luhan yang sama tengah tertawa seperti dirinya. Ia baru menyadari bagaimana bernafsunya ia saat mencium Luhan. "Kau terlalu manis, Luhan.. aku sampai melupakan kalau kau membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas."

"Kau perayu handal, Sehun." Luhan tersenyum, dan menghapus saliva yang membasahi bibir Sehun setelah ia sendiri menghapus saliva yang membasahi penuh bibir juga dagunya. "Pulanglah.."

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak.." Satu kecupan Sehun berikan di bibir Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir tepat di depan rumah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Sehun melaju meninggalkan pelataran rumahnya. Dengan lembut, Luhan mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri yang beberapa menit lalu Sehun sesap. Mengingat, betapa manisnya ciuman pertama yang ia dapatkan membuat Luhan merasa ingin terbang dan semakin dibuat merasa beruntung, karena pria yang pertama kali menciumnya adalah pria yang benar-benar ia cintai juga mencintai dirinya.

.

.

"Luhan, bisa tolong aku? Letakan ini di ruangan tuan Sehun."

"Baiklah.." Luhan menerima dengan senang hati, setumpuk berkes yang dititipkan Hyeri kepada dirinya. Dengan hati-hati, Luhan berjalan untuk menuju ruangan Sehun. Beberapa pegawai menyapa Luhan dengan ramah, membuat Luhan merasa semakin senang untuk bekerja di sini. Tidak seperti di awal kedatangannya, sekarang semua orang sudah tidak lagi menggosipkan dirinya.

Tanpa canggung, Luhan membuka pintu ruangan Sehun karena ia tahu Sehun tidak sedang berada di dalam. Decakan kecil keluar dari bibir Luhan saat melihat meja Sehun terlihat berantakan. Berinisiatif sendiri, Luhan pun membereskan meja kerja Sehun setelah sebelumnya ia menaruh document yang Hyeri titipkan di atas meja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggang dan hembusan nafas lembut yang menerpa lehernya secara tiba-tiba membuat Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Sehun dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Kau sudah kembali?" Luhan menyamankan posisinya dengan sedikit menyandarkan pantatnyas pada tepian meja. Membiarkan Sehun memerangkap dirinya dengan tangan yang bertanggar di sisi kanan juga kirinya.

"Sudah selesai."

"Aku menaruh document yang Hyeri titipkan.." Luhan menunjuk document yang ia maksud menggunakan dagunya.

Sehun tersenyum dan tanpa sungkan mengecup bibir Luhan. Ini adalah hal wajib yang harus ia lakukan saat sedang berdua bersama Luhan semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Sehun, ini di kantor.." Luhan mengelak dari ciuman Sehun dengan cara menahan bahu Sehun, namun Sehun tidak menghiraukan dan beralih menciumi leher Luhan.

"Tidak apa Lu.. tidak akan ada yang melihat." Sehun tetap kekeh, dan justru menarik tubuh Luhan untuk merapat padanya. Dengan endusan hangat ia menyusuri setiap inci leher Luhan yang tercium wangi sebelum berhenti tepat di bibir Luhan.

Luhan merasakan sendinya melemas saat Sehun menciumnya penuh tuntutan dan tangan yang juga meremas pantatnya. Dengan lemah, Luhan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, sekedar hanya untuk menopang diri. "Sehuun.." Desahan halus keluar dari cela ciuaman panas mereka, membuat gairah Sehun terasa semakin menggebu. Ini adalah tindakan terjauh yang pernah ia lakukan kepada Luhan dan Sehun tidak menyangka kalau akan berefek sangat kuat pada kejantanannya.

"Sehun, apa kau ada di dalam? Ini aku, Chanyeol."

"Keparat!" Umpatan kesal meluncur dari bibir tipis Sehun saat mendengar suara berat sahabatnya di luar sana. "Tunggu sebentar!" Sedikit ketus, Sehun menjawab sahutan Chanyeol dan dengan enggan, menjauh dari Luhan yang sudah terlihat berantakan. Bahkan kemeja Luhan sudah sangat lusuh dengan gerakan halus dadanya yang bergerak mengikuti tarikan nafas Luhan. Sehun merapikan penampilan Luhan dengan wajah yang masih terlihat bergairah.

"Ubah mimic wajahmu atau mungkin Chanyeol akan menjarit ketakutan." Luhan tertawa geli saat membayangkan jika ucapannya bisa saja menjadi kenyataan. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menarik minat Sehun untuk ikut tertawa. Ada hal lain yang menghampiri benak Sehun.

"Luhan."

"Heemmm.."

"Bisakah kau merahasikan dulu hubungan kita?"

Raut wajah Luhan berubah menjadi sedikit datar saat mendengar permintaan Sehun. Oh, tentu wanita mana yang suka mendengar permintaan semacam itu. Harusnya ia paham kalau Sehun bisa ia miliki saat mereka hanya tengah berdua. Luhan hampir tertawa sekarang karena merasa bodoh kepada dirinya sendiri yang sudah berharap untuk Sehun kenalkan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Sehun menyahut saat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang berubah. Tidak perlu diberi tahu, Sehun pun sudah dapat menerka kalau Luhan pastilah berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa? Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam." Mencoba menghindar dari tatapan mata Sehun, Luhan pun beranjak dari tempatnya. "Chanyeol sudah menunggu, dan aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada siapapun.. Kau tidak usah hawatir." Luhan membuka pintu ruangan Sehun, membungkuk hormat kepada Chanyeol dan segera berlalu dari kedua pria yang terus memandanginya.

Dengan berat, Sehun menghela nafas. Ia tahu kalau Luhan marah karena permintaannya.

"Bukankah itu Luhan? Kenapa dia berada di ruanganmu?" Chanyeol menegur Sehun membuat perhatian Sehun teralih kepadanya.

"Dia bekerja menjadi asistenku.."

"Asisten!" Chanyeol berseru dengan mata melotot. Ia hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Serius?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan mengambil tempat di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Apa aku pernah berbohong?"

"Sudah berapa lama?" Chanyeol tetap mengajukan pertanyaan dengan rasa penasaran.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak menghitungnya. Mungkin lebih dari satu bulan." Sehun menjawab kelem, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang mulutnya semakin menganga lebar. Itu artinya sudah cukup lama.

"Malang sekali nasib Luhan bekerja di kantormu.. tahu seperti ini lebih baik dia bekerja denganku." Chanyeol bergumam kecil. Sedikit merutuk keterlambatannya untuk mendekati Luhan.

"Jangan berharap hal semacam itu.. dia sudah memiliki kekasih." Sehun menyahut gumaman Chanyeol dengan sedikit ketus.

"Ke-ke kasih? Benarkah? Siapa? Kau tahu orangnya?"

"Luhan adalah kekasihku.."

Beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam, seolah terperangkap di bawah alam sadarnya. Namun setelah kembali mencerna ucapan Sehun, tawa lepas Chanyeol terdengar memenuhi ruangan. "Jangan bergurau.. astaga, leluconmu sangat tidak lucu." Chanyeol hampir terjatuh di lantai karena tawanya yang tidak bisa ia hentikan, jika saja ia tidak menopang diri pada sandaran sofa yang Sehun duduki.

"Tapi kau tertawa, bodoh!" Sehun mendengus kesal kepada Chanyeol. "Lagipula apa yang aku ucapkan bukanlah lelucon. Luhan memang kekasihku!"

"Uhuk!" Chanyeol terbatuk secara tiba-tiba karena tersedak liurnya sendiri, secara otomatis tawa Chanyeol pun teredam bersama liurnya yang ia telan. Mata bulatnya dengan cermat menatap Sehun serius. "Kau berselingkuh?"

"Kau pikir seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mengambil tempat di samping Sehun. "Apa Luhan tau dengan setatusmu.."

"Dia tidak akan menerimaku jika tahu aku sudah memiliki istri.."

Serangan migren terasa menghantam kepala Chanyeol saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Astaga, apa yang ada di otakmu, Sehun?"

"Luhan.."

Chanyeol hampir ingin menelan bulat-bulat kepala Sehun yang terus menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kalem. Demi Tuhan! Ini bukan masalah sepele. "Bagaimana jika ia tahu?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya tahu asal kau pun tidak memberi tahu dirinya." Sehun menatap tepat pada bola mata hitam Chanyeol, dan itu bagai sebuah peluru ancaman bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggelang dengan penuh rasa tidak menyangka akan kelakuan Sehun. "Kau sedang mempermainkan perasaan dua orang wanita, Sehun.."

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku tengah mencoba untuk mengambil keputusan.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan tapi aku pun masih merasa enggan untuk menceraikan Kyungsoo.. aku butuh waktu dan biarkan untuk sementara seperti ini." Sehun berucap pasti. Perkataannya terdengar seperti ucapan seorang raja yang tidak menerima bantahan ataupun larangan.

Chanyeol hanya mendecak kecil. Ia yakin semua hal buruk tidak akan bertahan lama. Cepat atau lambat, Kyungsoo maupun Luhan akan mengetahui perbuatan Sehun, dan Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk membayangkan akan menjadi seperti apa Sehun saat hari itu tiba.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, namun mata Luhan masih enggan terpejam walaupun tubunya sudah meronta meminta untuk diistirahatkan. Benak Luhan masih dipenuhi dengan permintaan Sehun. Luhan hanya tengah berpikir, Apa mungkin Sehun merasa kalau dirinya tidak terlalu cocok untuk menjadi pendampingnya?

Ketukan pintu terdengar, membuyarkan segala pemikiran Luhan. Dengan malas, Luhan beranjak dari atas sofa ruang tengah dan membuka pintu utama rumah sederhananya. "Kau?" Luhan menatap dengan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Sehun berdiri di depannya.

"Aku datang, karena aku tahu kau marah padaku.."

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun tanpa minat. Tanpa mempersilakan, Luhan sudah terlebih dulu masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya.

"Ini sudah malam.. kita bisa berbicara besok pagi."

"Aku tidak bisa lebih lama menunggu.." Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Luhan yang sama sekali tidak menatap kepada dirinya. "Berhenti mendiamiku.. aku mohon, jangan mengira yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Luhan."

Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun, sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan yang Sehun lontarkan. "Maksudmu?"

"Berikan aku waktu sebelum aku benar-benar yakin bisa memberitahukan kepada dunia kalau kau kekasihku.. aku tidak berbohong, aku sungguh mencintaimu Luhan.." Dengan lembut, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Sehun tengah mencoba mengirimkan pengertiannya untuk bisa Luhan pahami.

Kedua manik bening mereka saling menatap sebelum akhirnya, Luhan yang lebih dulu menghindari tatapan Sehun. "Aku tidak marah kepadamu, Sehun.. aku hanya tengah berpikir, mungkin kau malu memiliki kekasih sepertiku.." Dan akhirnya, beban yang bersarang di dalam benaknya, berhasil Luhan keluarkan.

"Karena itulah aku datang.. buang jauh pemikiran itu, kau sangat layak menjadi kekasih bahkan istriku sekalipun.."

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun. Hatinya yang semula terasa penuh sesak dalam sekejap berubah bagai taman luas yang memiliki hamparan bunga bermacam jenis. Sehun tersenyum, begitu mendapati senyuman kembali terukir di bibir Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu.." Mengungkapkan rasa cinta yang dimilikinya untuk wanita gelapnya.

"Aku pun mencintaimu.."

"Itu terdengar melegakan.."

Luhan terkekeh pelan, beranjak dari sofa dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang masih dengan setia menggenggam tangannya. "Apa yang ingin kau minum?"

"Kau tau apa kesukaanku, sayang.."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Dengan gesit, kakinya melangkah menuju dapur yang tidak jauh terletak dari ruang tengah. Rumah Luhan tidak memiliki sekat pemisah antar ruang tengah ataupun dapur, sehingga Sehun masih bisa memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah berkutat untuk membuat minuman.

"Lemon tea hangat untukmu.."

"Terimakasih.." Sehun segera meminum satu teguk lemon tea yang Luhan sodorkan.

"Enak?" Dengan penasaran, Luhan menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Tidak lebih enak dari bibirmu.." Sehun secara sengaja mengerling kepada Luhan, hingga membuat decihan geli keluar dari belah bibir Luhan. "Duduklah.." Dengan kekehan kecil, Sehun menepuk atas pahanya, meminta Luhan duduk di atas pangkuannya yang Luhan turuti tanpa ragu. "Rumahmu terlihat sepi." Sehun merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. Mata sipitnya sedikit menelisik rumah Luhan yang baru pertama kali ia datangi.

"Aku tinggal sendirian.."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis, menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan menepuk pelan pipi Sehun yang menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Hemmm, aku tinggal sendirian."

"Lalu, dimana adikmu yang kau bilang mirip denganku? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya kapan-kapan." Satu kecupan Sehun curi dengan senang dari bibir Luhan.

Tawa Luhan terdengar setelah ia menyamankan posisinya dalam pangkuan Sehun. Luhan terdiam sejenak, mengelus pelan tangan Sehun yang melingkari perutnya saat ia mencoba menggali kembali kenangan kelam yang sudah ia kubur. "Adik-ku berada bersama ibu.. mereka sudah meninggal.."

Sehun sedikit tercengang setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan yang tidak pernah ia sangka. Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau Luhan sudah tidak memiliki seorang ibu.

"Aku ingin kau tahu tentang kehidupanku.. apa kau akan merasa jijik kepadaku jika aku mengatakan, kalau ayah lah yang membunuh ibu dan adikku?"

"Luhan.."

"Aku hidup dengan bahagia, setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan.. tapi semua berubah menjadi seperti di neraka semenjak ayah berubah menjadi mengerikan.. saat usiaku dua belas tahun, ayah membunuh ibu juga adik-ku yang mencoba melindungi ibu.. aku adalah anak seorang pembunuh, Sehun. Apa kau masih mau menerimaku?" Luhan menoleh, menatap kepada Sehun. Menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir Sehun. Ia sudah tidak lagi merasa terbebani dengan masa lalunya tapi sekarang, Luhan justru dibuat gelisah akan reaksi Sehun yang tidak bisa ia baca. Apa Sehun tidak bisa menerima masa lalunya? Luhan sedikit berdehem, rasa ketidak yakinan mulai menghampirinya. "Tidak apa jika kau tid-"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku merasa kau belum sepenuhnya mempercayai perasaanku.." Nada suara Sehun penuh dengan keseriusan, bahkan sorot mata Sehun terasa dingin bagi Luhan.

"Bukan seperti itu.." Luhan segera beralih duduk di samping Sehun setelah sadar kalau Sehun menangkap lain maksud dari pertanyaannya. Dengan lembut, Luhan menarik dagu Sehun agar menatapnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin jika suatu saat kau mungkin menyesal kalau tahu tentang hal ini.. aku hanya ingin memastikan, Sehun.."

Sehun mendengus jengkel saat disuguhkan wajah memohon Luhan. "Sudahlah, lupakan perbincangan kita.. aku sangat bersyukur karena kau tidak ikut menjadi korban. Sekarang, dimana ayahmu?"

Luhan menunduk saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Ini memalukan, Sehun.. ayah berada di penjara.." Sedikit lirih, Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Satu tarikan nafas Sehun hembuskan dengan pelan. Kehidupan Luhan benar-benar jauh dari yang ia bayangkan. Sehun menarik Luhan masuk dalam pelukkannya. Menepuk pelan punggung Luhan hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkah perasaan yang mungkin mengganggu wanitanya. Apa yang Luhan ceritakan justru membuat Sehun merasa semakin ingin memiliki Luhan agar ia bisa menjaga sekaligus membahagiakan Luhan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa begitu mencintai Luhan, tapi sekarang tujuan hidupnya seperti hanya untuk Luhan.

"Baguslah jika dia ada di penjara.. aku tidak peduli dia ayahmu atau bukan. Jika suatu saat dia menyakitimu, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya menggunakan tanganku.."

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sehun. Matanya terpejam, dengan anggukan yang sedikit ia berikan. "Hemmm, bunuh dia untukku, Sehun.. aku sangat membencinya." Luhan bergumam di ceruk leher Sehun. Ia memang sangat membenci ayahnya dan merasa tidak ingin lagi mengingat apapun yang berkaitan dengan ayahnya.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu.. kau memiliki ku sekarang.."

Luhan mendongak, membuat Sehun bisa melihat jelas mata Luhan yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"Tidak akan.." Sehun menjawab tanpa keraguan. Itu adalah hal yang tidak akan mungkin ia lakukan. Bahkan mungkin Luhan sendiri yang akan meninggalkannya. Bayang-banyang kemungkinan itu kembali menghantui Sehun. Ia harus segera membuat keputusan tapi keputusan apa bahkan Sehun tidak bisa memastikannya.

"Sehun.." Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun saat melihat Sehun seperti melamun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku takut.. aku takut, kalau mungkin kau yang akan meninggalkanku.. aku mohon, beri aku waktu sampai aku bisa mengambil keputusan."

Luhan terdiam dalam kebingungan. Ia tidak mengerti arah ucapan Sehun.

"Hanya jawab, iya.." Seolah paham dengan kebingungan Luhan, Sehun menyela meminta Luhan mengikuti apa yang ia ucapkan.

Luhan tersenyum, dan mengangguk kepada Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku mencintaimu.." Tanpa sungkan, Luhan menarik kerah kemeja Sehun. Membuat Sehun kini berada di atas tubuhnya yang sudah terlentang di atas sofa.

Sehun tersenyum, memberi bibir Luhan kecupan kecil bertubi-tubi sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti untuk menatap Luhan. "Kau mempercayaiku, bukan?" Sedikit bergerak untuk menyamankan posisi agar tidak terlalu menindihi Luhan.

Luhan meraih tangan kanan Sehun dan menciumi punggung tangan Sehun dengan mata sedikit terpejam. "Aku mempercayaimu.." Menjawab yakin akan pertanyaan Sehun dengan tatapan mata sayu yang ia layangkan kepada Sehun.

Sehun merasakan nafasnya sudah memberat. Gairahnya terasa sangat teruji akan kepasrahan Luhan di bawahnya. Tanpa berlama-lama, Sehun menyatukan belah bibir mereka sebagai langkah permulaan untuk membawa Luhan melayang dalam buaian panasnya.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamar Luhan. Duduk di sisi ranjang Luhan setelah ia selesai membersihkan diri juga menyiapkan makanan untuk Luhan. "Bangun, Lu.." Sehun menyentil hidung mancung Luhan dengan tawa geli, saat melihat Luhan menggeliat mencoba untuk menghindar. "Bangun, sayang.."

Mata rusa Luhan perlahan terbuka dan segera melayangkan tatapan kesalnya kepada Sehun. "Aku masih mengantuk, Sehun!" Dengan sentakan kecil, Luhan menarik selimut yang menjadi penutup tubuh polosnya sampai kepala.

Sehun tertawa kecil, saat melirik kaki putih Luhan yang kini tidak tertutupi apapun. Dengan jahil, Sehun menggelitik telapak kaki Luhan hingga membuat Luhan berjingkat dengan tawanya yang mengalun. "Bangun rusa manis.. sekarang sudah jam sebelas siang." Tangan kanannya Sehun gunakan untuk menjagal kaki Luhan yang terus memberontak.

"Ya, aku bangun.. lepaskan, Sehun."

Senyuman puas tersemat di bibir Sehun begitu Luhan menyerah kepada dirinya. Masih dengan tawanya yang belum tuntas, Luhan pun mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Sehun. "Pagi.." Luhan tersenyum lebar sembari mencengkram selimut agar tetap menutupi bagian payudaranya.

"Ini sudah siang, sayang.." Satu kecupan Luhan dapatkan dari Sehun, dan lagi ini membuat Luhan merasa ingin melayang. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia bahkan tidak ada jejak penyasalan atas apa yang sudah ia berikan kepada Sehun semalam. Sebuah mahkota miliknya sudah ia serahkan kepada Sehun sepenuhnya.

Luhan rasa ia harus bersimpuh kepada Baekhyun, karena semalam justru ia yang memulai untuk malam pertamanya bersama Sehun.

"Pakai ini.." Sehun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan dan segera memakaikan gaun tidur yang semalam memang Luhan kenakan.

"Kenapa ini lagi?" Luhan bergumam dengan sedikit mengangkat gaun tidur berwarna kuning kepunyaannya.

"Kau terlihat sexy dengan gaun itu, aku menyukainya.." Sehun tertawa saat mendapati lirikan malas dari Luhan. Dengan acuh, Sehun berdiri dan membopong Luhan ala bridal style.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menolak, ia justru dengan senangnya menyiumi pipi Sehun selama Sehun membawanya menuju ruang tengah. "Wow, kau membuatnya?" Luhan bertanya dengan mata berbinar saat mendapati berbagai makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja ruang tengahnya.

"Tidak, aku memesannya.. aku tidak ingin membuatmu sakit perut jika memakan masakanku.." Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di sofa, dan mengambil tempat di samping Luhan yang tengah tertawa karena gurauan Sehun. "Ayo, kita makan.. kau pasti lelah." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti dan Luhan hanya menanggapi biasa godaan Sehun.

"Selamat makan.." Luhan berseru girang. Tanpa ragu, Luhan pun melahap makanan yang Sehun beli. Dengan senyuman lebar, Sehun menaruh banyak daging di piring Luhan. "Terimakasih.." Satu kecupan Luhan hadiahkan di bibir Sehun hingga membuat Sehun kembali berdecak gelisah akan kejantanannya yang mungkin bisa saja kembali bangun.

.

.

"Sehun belum pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan yang ada di rumahnya.

Seorang bibi setengah baya, menggeleng sembari menyajikan makan siang untuk Kyungsoo. "Belum nyonya.. saya permisi."

Kyungsoo terdiam, wajahnya datar dengan tatapan kosong terarah kedepan. Jika biasanya ia menganggap tidak wajar akan kecurigannya sendiri terhadap Sehun maka sekarang Kyungsoo merasa sangat yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang Sehun sembunyikan. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi Kyungsoo merasa kalau Sehun memiliki wanita lain di luar sana.

.

.

Sehun mengambil ponsel miliknya yang ia taruh di dalam coat, mengaktifkan benda pipih yang ia non aktifkan sejak kemarin malam dan mendapati banyak pesan dari Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak membuka semua pesan yang ia dapat, hanya mengetik pesan singkat, memberitahu Kyungsoo kalau ia harus pergi keluar daerah secara mendadak dan setelahnya kembali menon aktifkan ponsel miliknya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Sehun mendongak, dan melihat Luhan berjalan mendekat menggunakan gaun tidur berwarna merah yang bahkan tidak sepanjang lutut. Sehun bisa melihat bercak merah yang ia buat dibagian tubuh Luhan karena gaun tidur Luhan malam ini cukup terbuka. Payudara Luhan pun seperti menggoda Sehun meminta Sehun untuk menyusu pada putting kecil berwarna pink Luhan. "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika kau muncul menggunakan gaun seperti itu, Luhan."

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Aku memang sengaja agar kau tidak pulang." Dengan manis, Luhan tersenyum dan memposisikan dirinya di atas pangkuan Sehun yang tengah duduk di atas sofa. Luhan tertidur terlentang menghadap Sehun, dengan menjadikan lengan sofa sebagai bantal, dan paha Sehun yang tepat berada di bawah pantatnya.

"Kau nakal, Luhan.." Tangan Sehun mulai bergeliaran memasuki gaun tidur Luhan. Mengelus kewanitaan Luhan hingga membuat Luhan menggelijang kegelian. "Aku tidak tahu, kalau kau bahkan lebih menggairahkan jika berada di rumah."

Luhan membusungkan dadanya saat Sehun mulai menyesap putting payudaranya dari luar. Ia memang tidak mengenakan dalaman sehingga Sehun bisa mudah untuk menyentuh dirinya. Katakan ini gila, katakan kalau ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menyaring apa yang benar dan salah. Katakan kalau ia bodoh! Karena itu memang yang tengah Luhan alami. Ia mencintai Sehun, ia mempercayai Sehun dan ia akan memberikan apapun miliknya untuk Sehun karena Luhan yakin, kalau Sehun adalah satu-satunya pria yang tercipta untuk dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun.."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Seperti yang aku bilang, ini FF simpanan ya.. jadi aku update setiap aku lagi sulit waktu buat nulis WSL. Dan aku minta maaf kalo misalkan ada typo yang tercecer kaya semvak Sehun di chap satu kemarin atau mungkin di chap ini juga. Aku mau bilang sangat-sangat berterima kasih ma review kalian^^ Semoga klian masih mau pada review Ff receh ini buat chap dua-nya lol

Next chap tiga akan diup sesuai kondisi, jadi See yaaa..

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS^^

Gomawo, Saranghae..

Review Juseo.


	3. Chapter 3

Unspeakable Secret

Luhan, Sehun.

Hurt, romance, angst.

T+

Oneshot.

GS.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil yang ia supiri sendiri. Mata bulatnya menatap lekat, kepada Sehun yang tengah berjalan memasuki kantor bersama seorang wanita yang ia tidak kenali siapa. Hatinya terasa berdenyut saat mungkin kecurigaannya bukanlah sekedar perkiraan biasa. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun tidak pulang, bahkan tidak menghubunginya. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo nekad dan mendatangi kantor Sehun secara diam-diam untuk mencari keberadaan suaminya.

"Kyungsoo."

Pemikiran Kyungsoo buyar, dengan senyuman kecil, Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Jongin yang tidak ia tau sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kantor Sehun?" Jongin membuka awal percakapan mereka setelah minuman yang ia pesan sudah tersaji di meja salah satu café yang mereka datangi.

Kyungsoo meminum sedikit jus jeruknya dan balas menatap Jongin. "Hanya ingin melihat keadaan Sehun."

Jongin menyeringit setelah mendengar jawaban yang ia anggap aneh keluar dari belah bibir Kyungsoo. "Keadaan Sehun? Bukankah kalian satu rumah?"

"Beberapa hari ini dia tidak pulang.. entahlah, tapi aku sedikit merasa curiga kepada Sehun."

Beberapa detik Jongin hanya terus menatapi raut wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat lesu. Pasti Kyungsoo memiliki beban pikiran karena Sehun. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Sehun mencintaimu.." Jongin mencoba menghibur Kyungsoo, walaupun kenyataannya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Aku merasa Sehun berbeda, dia bahkan sudah tidak lagi menyentuh ataupun mengucapkan cinta kepadaku. Sudah hampir satu minggu, Sehun tidak pulang ke rumah."

Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada arah lain setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang ia rasa tidak terlalu menyenangkan untuk didengar. Dengan canggung, Jongin berdehem dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Tidak perlu cemas, yakin lah kalau Sehun hanya untukmu.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguki ucapan Jongin, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak cukup yakin akan ucapan Jongin.

.

.

Luhan mendesah bosan dan kembali melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ia tengah menunggu Sehun kembali dari rapatnya untuk pulang bersama dan menunggu Sehun tanpa mengerjakan apapun bukanlah tindakan menyenangkan. Luhan beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki, berjalan kecil sekedar untuk melihat-lihat ruangan Sehun. "Oh, apa itu?" Gumaman lolos dari belah bibir Luhan saat melihat benda berkilau yang terletak di bawah meja kerja Sehun. "Apa mungkin ini milik, Sehun?" Dengan cermat, Luhan memperhatikan cincin bermas putih yang ia temukan. "Cantik.." Tersenyum simpul saat merasa kagum dengan keindahan cincin yang ia tidak tahu milik siapa. Luhan Berinisiaif menaruh cincin itu di dalam laci meja kerja Sehun. "Biar aku taruh di sini." Tanpa sungkan, Luhan menaruh cincin itu, namun perhatian Luhan tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto yang diletakan terbalik hingga Luhan tidak bisa melihat foto siapa yang terpasang di bingkai itu.

"Luhan." Sehun mendelik dan segera menghampiri Luhan. Menutup laci yang Luhan buka dengan tergesa hingga membuat Luhan menyeringit bingung. "Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan wajah yang masih sangat dilanda keheranan akan sikap Sehun yang terlihat seperti seorang pencuri tertangkap basah.

"Kau bisa keluar lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul.." Dengan lembut, Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan. Bersikap biasa agar Luhan tidak mencurigai kegugupannya.

"Baiklah.." Tanpa banyak membantah atau bertanya, Luhan pun segera keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Dengan cepat, Sehun mengambil bingkai yang terdapat foto pernikahannya bersama Kyungsoo yang sengaja ia simpan di dalam laci. Hampir saja Luhan melihatnya tapi Sehun cukup berterimkasih kepada Tuhan karena tidak membuatnya berada di dalam situasi buruk. Sehun mengambil lembaran foto itu dan membakarnya tanpa memikirkan apapun. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi dan ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Sudah ia putuskan, ia akan menceraikan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Di malam ke enam belas, penantian Kyungsoo berakhir. Sehun pulang ke rumah mereka tepat di jam sembilan malam. Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar kepada Sehun yang tengah membuka kancing kemejanya. "Kau masih ingat jalan pulang rupanya."

Sehun menoleh kepada Kyungsoo yang menatapinya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Hembusan nafas Sehun keluarkan sebelum menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalas tatapan Kyungsoo. Ini lah satu hal yang ia tidak sukai dari Kyungsoo. Sifat Kyungsoo yang terlalu acuh, cuek, tidak peduli dan datar hingga membuat ia pun bisa ikut terbawa menjadi seperti es jika bersama Kyungsoo. "Aku bukan anak kecil." Sehun berlalu menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tetap diam duduk di sisi ranjang mereka yang terasa mulai dingin.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan situasi apa yang tengah mereka hadapai. Pernikahan yang mereka jalani memang terasa hambar walaupun sebenarnya pernikahan ini ada atas dasar keinginan mereka sendiri. Namun, apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang seperti bukan hal yang memang sering ada di dalam pernikahan mereka. Ini bukan lagi sekedar hambar tapi ini sudah terasa memuakkan sekaligus menjengkelkan!

.

.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu kepada Luhan yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, menaruh Ice Americano yang ia pesan dan menatap penuh arti kepada Baekhyun. "Lihat, Sehun memberi ku ini semalam." Dengan girang, Luhan menunjukkan cincin yang memiliki hiasan batu diamond berwarna biru di bagian tengahnya.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan, dan menatapi cincin yang terpasang pas pada jari Luhan dengan takjub. "Ini pasti berharga mahal, Lu.."

"Isshhh, jangan menilai harganya, Baek." Luhan menarik tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal. Ia sengaja menunjukkan ini bukan untuk dinilai mahal atau tidaknya cincin pemberian Sehun. "Ini sebagai simbol, kalau aku adalah milik Sehun." Tapi memberitahukan arti dari cincin yang ia gunakan.

Baekhyun mendecih, sedikit merasa iri bahkan sangat-sangat iri kepada Luhan! Luhan tertawa geli, saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang tertekuk. Dengan jahil, Luhan mencium cincin miliknya hingga Baekhyun mendelik dan segera menyedot habis espresso miliknya.

Luhan tertawa terpingkal, namun tawa Luhan teralihkan pada ponselnya yang bergetar. Satu pesan ia dapat dari Sehun. "Oh, Sehun sudah kembali!" Luhan berseru tanpa sengaja. Beberapa pengunjung menoleh kepada Luhan begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

"Kembali?"

"Beberapa hari ini, Sehun ada di luar Korea dan sekarang dia sudah ada di kantor.. dia mencariku rupanya."

Dengusan dengan putaran bola mata malas Baekhyun tunjukkan kepada Luhan. Sepertinya ia harus segera berburu seorang pria jika tidak ingin mati karena iri. "Pergilah.."

Luhan mengangguk, mencium pipi Baekhyun sekilas dan segera keluar dari café tempatnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggosok pipinya yang Luhan cium dengan kasar. Sial, bukan dicium seorang pria ia malah dicium seorang wanita!

"Jangan lukai pipi lembutmu."

Baekhyun mendongak begitu mendengar suara seorang pria mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Tanpa berkedip bahkan mulut Baekhyun pun menganga saat mendapati pria jangkung dengan setelan jasnya berdiri tepat di depannya. Pria itu memiliki senyuman lebar yang menawan, matanya bulat dan telinganya terlihat seperti telinga peri. "Kau adalah type ku.." Baekhyun bergumam dengan tatapan mata berbinar penuh minat.

Pria itu hampir terbahak jika saja ia tidak berdehem untuk meredamnya. Dengan sopan, pria jangkung itu meraih tangan selembut sutra milik Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan di punggung tangan Baekhyun. "Namaku, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun merasa akan kehilangan nafasnya sekarang. Astaga, Tuhan, dewi, dewa, malaikat atau siapapun. Tolong selamatkan aku!

"Yak, kau tidak apa-apa? Nona, bangun. Tolong siapapun bantu aku mengangkat wanita ini, dia pingsan!" Chanyeol berseru cukup terkejut saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun terkulai lemas. Dalam sekejap, suasana café berubah riuah hanya karena Baekhyun yang benar-benar jatuh pingsan dikarenakan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Mungkin, setelah ia sadar. Baekhyun benar-benar akan mengubur dirinya sendiri di bawah tanah.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku merindukanmu, Sehun." Luhan berhambur dalam pelukkan Sehun begitu ia mengunci rungan Sehun.

Dengan senang, Sehun membalas pelukkan Luhan karena ia pun merasa hampir tidak bergairah karena teramat merindukan wanita cantiknya. "Dari mana saja kau rusa nakal?" Sehun menyentil hidung Luhan begitu pelukkan mereka terlepas.

"Aku baru menemui Baekhyun.."

"Kau hampir membuatku ingin mati saat tidak mendapatimu di sini. Aku merindukanmu, sayang.."

Dengan manja, Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Begitupun Sehun yang dengan posesifnya merengkuh pinggang Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kecil, dan mengecup bibir tipis Sehun. "Kau pikir aku tidak merindukanmu.. jangan pergi lagi."

Kekehan terdengar dari bibir Sehun saat melihat Luhan tengah merajuk dengan amat menggemaskan kepada dirinya. Sehun menyelipkan rambut hitam Luhan di sela telingnya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Sejauh ini, Sehun bisa semakin menyadari betapa besar cinta yang ia miliki untuk Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu.."

Seulas senyuam tersemat di bibir Luhan. Rasanya ia tidak akan pernah merasa bosan seberapa seringpun Sehun mengucapkan mantra yang Luhan anggap sangat ajaib itu. Dengan cepat, Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun yang sudah hampir satu minggu tidak menyapa bibirnya.

Keduanya saling meluapkan kerinduan dengan sentuhan dan sesapan dibagian tubuh masing-masing. Luhan bahkan tidak memberontak saat Sehun membaringkannya di atas sofa dan membuka kemejanya dengan tergesa. Desahan halus mengalun dari bibir bengkak Luhan yang penuh jejak basah saliva saat Sehun dengan beringas mengemut putting miliknya yang sudah menegang. Luhan terbuai seakan dibuat terbang jauh akan semua sentuhan panas Sehun disekujur tubunya.

Tidak memperdulikan tempat, tidak memperdulikan waktu dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan. Pergulatan panas itu terjadi, di dalam ruangan Sehun yang menjadi saksi mati akan panasnya gairah hasrat mereka. Keduanya tidak memikirkan apapun yang ada di luar sana, karena bagi Sehun ataupun Luhan, dunia ini hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua.

.

.

"Bisa aku bertemu, Sehun?"

"Maaf tuan tapi tuan Sehun tidak menerima tamu hari ini."

Pria bertubuh tegap yang berdiri dengan mata terus melirik pada area perkontoran Sehun itu, berjalan tergesa menuju lift. Sesekali ia menekan nomor kontak Sehun dan mendapati, tidak ada jawaban dari sambungan teleponnya. Tanpa memperdulikan larangan dari resepsionis yang sempat ia tanyai, pria itu menekan tombol 3 untuk menuju lantai di mana ruangan Sehun berada.

Langkah lebar itu menapaki setiap lantai untuk menuju pintu besar yang ada di pojok lorong lantai tigas. Satu-satunya ruangan yang ada selain ruangan sekretaris Cha dan pantry yang memang dikhususkan untuk Sehun.

"Se-" Pria itu hampir mengetuk pintu ruangan Sehun, tapi tindakannya hanya terhenti diudara saat telinganya mendengar sesuatu dari dalam.

"Aaaahhhhh.. jangan sepherti ini, Sehun."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai gaya ini?"

Kening pria itu mengkerut dengan sendirinya saat mengetahu kalau suara itu adalah suara Sehun, tapi ia tidak mengenal suara seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicara Sehun. Lagipula suara mereka terdengar seperti serak, dan walaupun samar ia masih bisa cukup mengetahui kalau nafas keduanya memburu. Mereka seperti tengah bercinta ditambah sayup-sayup desahan terus terdengar hingga membuat mata pria itu seperti akan keluar dari tengkoraknya. Tidak sopan memang, harusnya ia pergi tapi ia tidak peduli karena ia harus lebih dulu memastikan kalau tebakannya bukan hanya sekedar terkaan belaka.

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku gila, Luhan.. aaaaahhhh shit! Terus seperti ituh. Buat penisku layu, sayang."

Luhan? Pria itu cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan besar yang ia dapatkan. Dari semua yang ia dengar, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Sehun benar-benar tengah melakukan seks bersama Luhan. Langkah kaki pria itu mundur dengan sendirinya, matanya masih menatap horror pada pintu besar yang menyembunyikan perbuatan bejat Sehun bersama Luhan. Dengan cepat, ia memutar balik langkahnya untuk segera keluar dari lantai yang terasa berguncang di bawah kakinya.

"Jongin, kau darimana?"

Sekretaris Cha menyapa Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Kening keriputnya sedikit berkerut saat matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Jongin yang berlari seperti tengah dikejar ribuan hantu. Sekretaris Cha hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak mengerti, dan menyambung langkahnya sempat terhenti.

.

.

Sore itu udara berhembus dengan sangat menyejukkannya. Daun-daun kering di tepi jalan pun ikut tertiup, terbawa sapuan angin di musim gugur yang sudah menginjak usia akhirnya. Luhan mengeratkan coat yang mebalut tubuh mungilnya. Kaki rampingnya yang terbalut sepatu heels berwarna gold, membuat jejak-jejak anggun disetiap jalan yang ia tapaki. Tujuan Luhan saat ini adalah rumahnya. Sehun bilang, ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan hingga Sehun tidak bisa ikut bersamanya sekarang.

"Luhan.." Seorang pria menyamai langkah Luhan. Pria itu mengukir senyuman kecilnya yang amat terlihat menawan dan bisa saja membuat Luhan jatuh berlutut jika saja ia tidak mengingat Sehun sebagai prianya.

"Kau?" Langkah Luhan terhenti, sekedar untuk menatap wajah pria yang terasa tidak asing untuknya.

"Aku, Jongin.. kau masih ingat?" Jongin tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah terkejut Luhan. "Mau minum kopi bersama?" Tanpa menunggu respon Luhan, Jongin memberikan tawaran.

.

.

"Minumlah.."

"Terima kasih." Luhan menyesap teh hangat yang ia pesan. Sebenarnya ia sedikit enggan untuk duduk berdua bersama Jongin di sebuah kedai seperti sekarang. Tapi ia pun tidak kuasa menolak saat Jongin menyebutkan kalau dia adalah teman Sehun. Demi Tuhan! Ia bahkan masih mengingat apa yang terjadi di pesta malam itu.

"Aku dengar kau bekerja di tempat Sehun?"

Luhan menaruh cangkir teh miliknya di atas meja, dan tersenyum tipis kepada Jongin. "Aku menjadi asistennya sudah sejak lima bulan yang lalu.."

Anggukan kecil Luhan dapati dari Jongin sebagai tanggapan. Luhan hanya tidak menyadari akan arti tatapan Jongin. "Hai, aku di sini." Jongin berseru pada seseorang.

Luhan menoleh pada arah tatapan Jongin dan melihat seorang wanita berjalan mendekat. Mata rusa Luhan terus memperhatikan wanita yang Luhan nilai cantik itu, yang kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat.." Wanita itu tersenyum dan sedikit melirik kepada Luhan.

"Kenalkan, dia Kyungsoo.."

Luhan tersenyum simpul, tanpa segan Luhan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Aku Luhan."

Kyungsoo membalas jabatan Luhan. "Aku, Kyungsoo."

"Aku sudah memesan minuman untukmu.." Jongin menyela, membuat perhatian dua wanita itu teralih kepadanya. Jongin menggeser satu gelas teh lain kedapan Kyungsoo yang langsung Kyungsoo terima dengan senyuman. "Soo, dia asisten Sehun. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Kyungsoo menaruh cangkir tehnya dan menghadap kepada Luhan. "Benarkah?"

Tanpa keraguan, Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguki pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Toh ini hanya pertanyaan biasa bukan? Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungannya dan Sehun. "Oh, kau mengenal Sehun?" Luhan bertanya dengan antusias begitu menyadari hal ini. Berpikir sejanak, jika mungkin saja Kyungsoo adalah rekan bisnis Sehun.

Tawa kecil dari Jongin maupun Kyungsoo terdengar, sedikit membuat Luhan merasa kalau ia seperti tengah ditertawai. "Apa aku salah bertanya?" Dengan kebingungannya yang sangat kentara pada raut wajahnya, Luhan mengajukan pertanyaan, namun sedetik kemudian Luhan mengingat sesuatu. "Apa kau Kyungsoo mantan pacar, Sehun?"

Seketika tawa Kyungsoo seperti tertelan dengan kaphitan hati yang ia rasakan. Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas tangan yang ia pangku dan dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan, ia pun menoleh kepada Luhan. "Apa Sehun mengatakan hal semacam itu?"

Mata rusa Luhan melirik kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Kenapa sekarang ia merasa seperti diintimidasi? Tatapan Kyungsoo mau pun Jongin terlihat mengerikan dan penuh makna kebencian kepada dirinya. Apa mungkin ia salah bertanya? "Ah, maaf jika aku lancang bertanya hal semacam itu.." Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk kepada Kyungsoo. Ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Bagaimana kabar, Sehun?"

"Ya?" Luhan secara reflek menatap Jongin, mengira pertanyaan yang Jongin ajukan adalah untuk dirinya. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah, Jongin mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Kyungsoo. Sekarang Luhan semakin penasaran dengan hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun.

"Sehun baik, tapi dia jarang pulang ke rumah.. dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

Kening Luhan berkerut. Jika Kyungsoo menjawab seperti itu bukan kah itu artinya mereka tinggal bersama?

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan sekilas, mendecih kecil dan kembali menatap Jongin. "Ya, aku harap dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya bukan dengan selingkuhannya. Usia pernikahan kami sudah hampir empat tahun dan memalukan jika harus hancur hanya karena Sehun bermain api di belakangku." Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan nada biasa, namun ada penegasan disetiap kata yang Kyungsoo keluarkan.

Sekarang Luhan merasakan kalau jiwanya tercabut dari raganya. Luhan hampir terjatuh lemas jika saja tangannya tidak reflek memegang sandaran kursi yang menjadi tempatnya duduk. Ini bukan lagi seperti petir di siang bolong tapi badai besar di gurun pasir yang gersang. Tatapan Luhan berubah menjadi nanar, tangannya bahkan bergetar karena begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Luhan jelas bisa memahami, kalau yang mungkin Kyungsoo maksud sebagai selingkuhan adalah dirinya.

"Kyungsoo itu adalah istri Sehun, dan kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

Andai ia mengetahunya, ia tidak akan menjadi bodoh seperti sekarang!

"Mungkin Sehun tidak memberitahukannya.. benar begitukan nona Lu? Bukankah Sehun bilang kalau aku mantan pacarnya." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

Luhan dapat melihat ukiran itu, tapi senyuman yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan seperti memiliki arti mengejek dirinya. Tidak! Ini bukan kesalahannya, jadi untuk apa ia harus merasa berada di posisi yang dipojokkan? Tarikan nafas Luhan hembuskan. Dengan gerakan tubuh yang ia buat sebiasa mungkin, Luhan mengambil tas miliknya yang terletak di atas kursi. "Benar.. Sehun memberitahuku kalau kau adalah mantan kekasihnya, dan kau harusnya berkaca pada dirimu sendiri agar bisa melihat kenapa suamimu berselingkuh di belakangmu.."

Telak! Ucapan Luhan seperti boomerang bagi Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum tipis, membungkuk kepada Kyungsoo dan Jongin secara bergantian, sebelum mengambil langkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terpekur di tempatnya. Kyungsoo merasa kalau kini dia yang menjadi bahan lelucon.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan wanita itu, Soo."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, tidak menanggapi apapun yang Jongin katakan. "Aku pulang.." Tanpa menatap Jongin, Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya.

.

.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu yang terletak di tepi trotoar. Kakinya terasa sudah tidak sanggup untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Ini mimpi. Ini seperti mimpi buruk! Hatinya hancur, jelas sangat hancur. Jadi selama ini Sehun mempermainkan dirinya dengan menjadikannya sebagai selingkuhan? Ini memalukan, mengatahui bahwa ia tertipu segala tipu daya pria seperti Sehun, dan lebih memalukan lagi karena ia bahkan benar-benar menutup telinga dari ucapan orang-orang hanya karena Sehun yang memintanya. "Bodoh!" Makian bernada miris itu keluar dari bibir Luhan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Luhan merasa kalau dia seperti seekor keledai sekarang. Sunggu menggelikan!

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya begitu melihat Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mereka.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik Sehun sekilas. Ia benci untuk melihat wajah Sehun berlama-lama. Ia muak kepada Sehun! "Kau menungguku?"

"Ada yang ingin aku biacakan denganmu.." Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo dan menaruh amplop coklat yang ia pegang di atas meja rias Kyungsoo. Tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

Pergerakan Kyungsoo yang tengah melepas anting-anting terhenti. Tatapan Kyungsoo terlihat serius mengamati amplop coklat itu dan tak lama kekehan kecil mengalun dengan sendirinya dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Ia tahu apa isi amplop ini. Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Apa?" Bersikap sedatar mungkin seperti apa adanya dirinya.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai."

Tepat! Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan mata yang saling bersinggungan dengan Sehun. Apa Sehun pikir mudah untuk menceraikannya? Ia tidak sebodoh Luhan. "Kenapa? Apa kau sudah tidak sanggup dengan pernikahan hambar ini? Atau.. kau sudah memiliki wanita idaman lain?"

Sehun sedikit merasa terkejut dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo mungkin sudah tau dengan perselingkuhan yang ia lakukan, tapi Sehun tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu. "Baguslah jika kau sudah tahu.." Sehun tersenyum sinis. Reaksi yang Sehun tunjukkan sangat jauh dari apa yang Kyungsoo bayangkan. "Aku kira akan sulit untuk mengatakannya hingga aku menyiapkan beberapa alasan untuk bisa menceraikanmu.. aku tidak hanya muak dengan pernikahan hambar kita tapi aku juga muak dengan sikap angkuhmu."

Tangan Kyungsoo terkepal cukup erat. Sekuat mungkin, Kyungsoo masih menahan diri untuk tidak menampar pipi Sehun. "Kau ingin aku menandatangi surat itu, bukan?" Decihan menjadi pelengkap dari pertanyaan ketus Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menandatanganinya, tapi setelah aku puas melukai perasaan Luhan.."

"Jangan gila, Kyungsoo!" Suara Sehun meninggi karena emosinya yang terpancing saat mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nama Luhan. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo seperti ia menatap seseorang yang ingin ia habisi detik itu juga.

"Itu semua tergantung dari keputusanmu Sehun. Ikuti keinginanku dan kita bercerai atau aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk bercerai darimu.. Kau dan Luhan harus sama merasakan seperti apa yang aku rasakan." Kyungsoo berlalu dari hapadan Sehun dengan raut wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti wanita yang bisa dengan baik mengatur mimic wajahnya.

"Aaaarrrggghhttt!" Sehun menggeram jengkel. Nafasnya memburu dengan kepala yang terasa ingin meledak. Kyungsoo itu adalah type wanita yang tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya, dan Sehun tahu kalau Kyungsoo pun tidak bergurau dengan keinginannya.

Ia harus mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo jika ia ingin benar-benar bisa bercerai dari Kyungsoo, dan itu sama saja ia harus melukai perasaan Luhan. Melakukan hal yang tidak akan mungkin bisa ia lakukan. Ini gila! Kenapa semuanya menjadi serunyam ini? "Luhan.." Sehun bergumam pelan. Ia membutuhkan peluk-kan dari Luhan untuk bisa menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

Bunyi deritan ranjang kecil miliknya terdengar saat Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Memeluk lututnya cukup erat dengan tatapan kosong yang terpancar tanpa kilauan seperti biasanya. Ingatan Luhan kembali berputar pada pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sehun sudah bersetatus sebagai suami orang. Ia tidak menyesali dengan perasaan yang ia miliki, tapi satu hal yang Luhan sesali adalah kebodohan dirinya yang sangat mudah terpedaya akan silaunya cinta yang Sehun tawarkan. Bahkan sekarang ia mulai menerka, jika mungkin saja Sehun hanya mempermainkannya dan tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai dirinya.

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya pada sela lutut saat ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan luapan airmata yang mengalir. Tangisan Luhan pecah, berpadu dengan perasaan sakit dan kesepian yang ia rasakan. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang ia kira benar-benar bisa ia dapatkan kini justru hancur menyedihkan seperti karamnya kapal di dasar laut. Luhan merasa kalau di dunia ini memang tidak ada kebahagaian untuk dirinya, dan mungkin ia hanya akan terus sendirian sampai ia kembali bisa menjumpai ibu dan adiknya. "Aku merindukanmu, bu.." Bisikan lirih terdengar disela isakan Luhan. Sekuat mungkin, Luhan menahan diri agar tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya, tapi semuanya seakan sia-sia karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan terasa amat lebih besar dari pada kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar dengan tangisan yang semakin memilukan. Heningnya suasana dan sunyinya hunian Luhan, seakan menjadi mata pisau tersendiri bagi Luhan. Ia benci dengan keadaan seperti ini, sepi tanpa teman dan tanpa keributan. Tapi biarkan semuanya seperti sekarang. Ini terasa lebih baik, setidaknya tidak akan ada yang menertawai kebodohannya.

.

.

Saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi dini hari, Sehun datang memasuki kamar Luhan. Seulas senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Sehun saat melihat Luhan tengah tertidur meringkuk seperti seekor kucing yang kedinginan di atas ranjang. Dengan pelan, Sehun merebahkan diri di samping Luhan, tepat berhadapan dengan wajah ayu Luhan yang tidak akan pernah bosan ia pandangi. Jemari Sehun dengan lembut mengusap pipi Luhan dan mendaratkan ciuman pada puncak kepala Luhan. Andai ia bisa memutar waktu, mungkin ia tidak akan melakukan kebodohan seperti ini. Melakukan tindakan yang justru akan membuat Luhan membenci dirinya, melakukan sesuatu yang membuat ia sendiri terjebak dengan keputusan yang ia ambil. Harusnya ia jujur kepada Luhan dan menyelesaikan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo terlebih dulu sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi gila terhadap Luhan seperti ini. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesali perbuatannya dan saat ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya ia justru harus menggores luka di hati Luhan menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Lu.." Bisikan yang mungkin hanya dapat Sehun dengar sendiri keluar, diiringi satu tetes airmata yang jatuh. Sehun mendekat, merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya dan tenggelam dalam tangis keputusasaannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain yang bisa ia ambil. Jika ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya ia harus dengan tega merelakan Luhan membencinya atau terburuknya merelakan Luhan lepas dari genggamannya. Sehun merasa hatinya hancur sekarang. Sekeras apapun nanti Luhan membencinya, ia tidak akan pernah melepas Luhan dari genggamannya. Ia akan tetap mendekat walau Luhan menjauh atau mungkin mengusirnya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, sayang.." Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang saat ia menemukan wanitanya tengah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Kecupan-kecupan kecil Sehun daratkan di tengkuk Luhan namun Sehun merasa janggal saat Luhan bahkan tidak membalas sapaan atau mengeluarkan suara sebagai respon perlakuannya. "Kau sibuk?" Sehun sedikit melirik kegiatan Luhan dan mendapati Luhan hanya tengah menyeduh kopi untuknya. Jelas itu bukan kegiatan yang harus menyita sepenuhnya konsentrasi Luhan. "Luhan.."

Luhan tetap diam. Dengan pelan, Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun. "Minumlah kopimu.." Berlalu dari hadapan Sehun setelah ia meletakan kopi milik Sehun di meja.

Tapi kopi itu tidak cukup membuat Sehun tertarik untuk meminumnya pagi ini. Ia lebih terfokus pada ekspresi wajah Luhan yang terlihat datar dan dingin. "Kau kenapa, Lu?" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan berbalik menghadapnya. Mata sipitnya terus memperhatikan wajah Luhan dan Sehun melihat ada yang berbeda di sini. Tatapan Luhan tidak lagi teduh, tatapan Luhan terlihat tajam dan penuh sorot kebencian. Sehun merasakan kalau urat nadinya bisa saja terputus karena tatapan Luhan. "Kau kenapa, Lu?" Satu kali lagi Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tidak ada.."

Sehun sedikit terpaku mendengar nada suara Luhan yang juga terdengar berbeda. Dengan cepat, Sehun mengejar langkah Luhan yang mengarah pada kamarnya. "Kau berbohong Luhan.. ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan mendongak nyalang kepada Sehun yang mencegat langkahnya. "Kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak perlu bertanya, kau sudah tau apa jawabanku.. katakan, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terasa berbeda Luhan."

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir.. bagaimana bisa seseorang berbohong dengan begitu baik?"

Sehun cukup dibuat meremang karena pertanyaan Luhan yang terdengar penuh sindirian dan celaan. Darahnya bahkan terasa berhenti mengalir hingga membuat bibir Sehun kaku memucat seketika. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, bukan? Tidak mungkin seseorang yang Luhan maksud adalah dirinya. Luhan pasti hanya sedang mengajukan pertanyaan asal. "Ap- apa maksudmu, Lu?" Sial, lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Kau tau apa maksudku Sehun.. jangan bersikap lebih bodoh atau kau bisa benar-benar membuatku muak!." Langkah kecil Luhan yang menguarkan aura kemarahan itu melwati Sehun dengan begitu angkuhnya.

Perasaannya sekarang Sehun rasakan berlubang dan seperti tertimbun bongkahan pedih yang ia rasakan saat memahami kalau Luhan sudah mengetahui semuanya. Sehun menilik Luhan di belakangnya dengan sedikit ragu. Ia tidak boleh menjadi pria pengecut, semuanya sudah terjadi dan hanya tinggal bagaimana ia menyelesaikannya.

"Luhan.."

"Lepaskan aku, keparat!"

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku.."

"Aku bahkan sudah terlalu jijik untuk mendengar suaramu!" Luhan menghentak kasar genggaman Sehun pada pergelangan tangannya, dan penolakan Luhan membuat Sehun mengetahui seberapa besar kesalahan yang ia buat.

"Maafkan aku.." Airmata kepedihan penuh sirat penyesalan itu menetes dari mata bulan sabit Sehun yang selalu memancarkan mantra penghipnotis.

Bodoh! Karena ia sudah pernah terjerat pada lingkaran retina hitam Sehun. "Kau tau, kalau maafmu bahkan tidak bisa memperbaiki semuanya! Kau sudah menghancurkan ku, Sehun!" Luhan meraung marah dalam tangisannya yang bahkan tidak bisa ia tahan. "Aku tau, aku adalah wanita bodoh yang mungkin bisa kau tipu dan kau permainkan sesukamu.. tapi dimana letak hatimu Sehun?! DIMANA LETAK PERASAANMU!"

"Aku mohon, dengar penjelasanku, Luhan.."

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku dan Kyungsoo.. kau bahkan terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dari ayahku!" Tangisan Luhan yang bercambur dengan bara kemarahannya semakin meletup-letup mengenai luka hati Sehun yang sudah terlanjur menganga lebar.

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh keputusasaan saat ia harus berkali-kali mendapat tampikan kasar dari wanita yang sudah merenggut separuh jiwanya. "Biar aku menjelaskan semuanya.. aku tidak berniat mempermainkanmu.."

Luhan terdiam tanpa minat. Telinganya sudah ia tulikan dari apapun alasan yang coba Sehun sebutkan. Baginya sekarang mereka sudah berakhir. Seberapa besarpun cinta yang ia miliki untuk Sehun, tapi perasaan itu tidak akan mampu memperbaiki rasa kecewa dan kepercayaannya yang sudah Sehun hancurkan berkeping-keping. "Pergi dari rumahku!" Membentak penuh penekanan seolah mengusir Sehun tidak hanya dari rumahnya tapi juga dari kehidupannya.

Tangan Sehun terjuntai lemas di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Seperti apa yang ia takutkan, Luhan kini membenci dirinya. "Beri aku kesempatan untuk bicara, Lu.." Mencoba bertahan walaupun ia harus mengemis sekalipun.

"Tidak, Sehun.. aku mohon, pergi dari hadapanku.." Suara Luhan melemah. Urat-urat pelipisnya yang menonjol pun bahkan hilang kembali bersembunyi dibalik kulit putih Luhan yang dialiri peluh keringat.

Keduanya terdiam dengan mata yang saling bertaut, mencoba menyelami perasaan yang tengah mereka rasakan. Sehun mengambil langkah mundur saat mendapati segurat lelah dibalik kesakitan yang terpancar dari balik bola mata Luhan. Ia bahkan sudah melukai wanitanya sebelum ia sempat memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Luhan jatuh terduduk dengan lemah begitu Sehun menghilang dari pandangan buramnnya. Udara di kamarnya bahkan terasa tidak bersahabat kepada dirinya yang sudah penuh sesak akan perasaan terluka.

Semuanya sudah ia berikan kepada Sehun. Hatinya yang selalu ia tutup dan bahkan tanpa penolakan ia memberikan kesucian yang ia miliki untuk Sehun seorang. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kepedihan yang menjadi harga dari segala kepasrahannya pada Sehun? Berharap, pria itu akan bisa membawanya pada kehidupan lain tapi Sehun justru menjerumuskannya pada kobaran api yang membakar habis seluruh kehidupannya.

Airmata panas itu turun semakin deras, membasahi lekukan pipi Luhan dan jatuh menetes pada lantai dingin yang menjadi saksi bisu, betapa pahitnya kehidupan yang harus Luhan jalani.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Yang muncul FF cadangan. Maafkan ya, FF lainnya masih sedang aku kerjakan. Walau ini FF recehan dan bukan kutangku yang sesungguhnya tapi semoga kalian masih mau memberikan sedikit review. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau baca FF ku dan untuk review di Chap sebelumnya juga makasih^^ Mungkin FF ini hanya tinggal satu chap, jadi aku tunggu review kalian.

PS : Aku update FF bersama author HunHan keceh lainnya. **Lollipopsehun, Baekbelu** dan **Hunhaneffect.** Jadi jangan lupa cek story hebat mereka dan tinggalkan review untuk mereka. Happy reading^^

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS.. See you, saranghae.


End file.
